A Summer Begins
by Shawna Nodine
Summary: The Swans and The Cullens meet during summer vacation in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Will love last or will it just be a summer fling?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is a new story that is completed! I had posted it on another site and people seemed to like it. So I'll post it here and you guys let me know what you think. As for you Music Of The Heart readers. I am going to take it down and rewrite it. I don't like where it was leading. I felt it was rushed and I got stumped. So if you bare with me I'll be working on that story shortly.

As I am supposed to tell you I own nothing but my own crazy mind.

Don't forget to review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It was the beginning of one of the hottest summers yet. I was sitting in the drivers seat with my sister Alice in the passenger seat and my brother Emmett sitting in the back. We were headed to our summer beach house at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.

Alice and I were twins at the age of 18 and my brother Emmett being the age of 21 but never acting it. We have vacationed every summer here since we were all small kids.

Our parents Charlie and Renee Swan had retired and moved to Jacksonville leaving us in Washington to finish our school degrees. We all attended UW and lived in our childhood house.

Our dad was the Chief of Police for 30 years before retiring. Our mom was a retired school teacher. I know what you must be thinking how can they retire at such a young age, right? Well my parents made smart investment choices. We weren't billionaires but we were pretty well off. But even if we didn't have that money we would still be as close as we are today.

Our family is one of those tight knit families. My two best friends are my brother and sister. Speaking of sister, Alice and I are not identical twins we are just fraternal. We all share the brown hair but Alice and Emmett shared the blue eyes while mine were a dull brown.

We pulled up to the house and I looked at Alice and Em who were all smiles. As was I. We had flown here from Washington and my Audi and Em's Jeep were already here from being shipped last week.

Three hours later we were fully stocked in the house and everything was unpacked. Needless to say I went shopping with Em while Ali got the house set up and unpacked our stuff. We made sure to have the rental picked up by Enterprise. No sense in having it when we had mine and Em's vehicles.

We were sitting on the balcony of our two story beach house when we heard people talking from the house next to hours. It's been vacant for years now. Its great somebody got it.

I looked over and saw 5 of the most beautiful people. An man who looked to be in his mid 40s with blonde hair standing next to a woman about the same age with a caramel color hair. I saw a girl with long blonde hair standing next to a guy with a wavy dark blonde color. But what caught my eye was the guy with penny color hair. What would you call it copper? Bronze? Anyway he was a sight to behold.

"Looks like we got neighbors." I said.

"Bella oh my god do you see the guy with wavy hair?" My pixie of a sister asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Damn that girl is a beauty." I looked over at Em and glared. "What?" He asked.

"Do not. I repeat do not fuck up this summer." He mumbled something I couldn't understand and left the balcony. Em has a way with ladies but sometimes his ass gets himself in trouble. Like when Jessica Stanley's dad caught him sneaking out her window at 4 in the morning. Or when Lauren Mallory's car alarm went off at midnight cause they were in the backseat fucking when she accidentally hit it. You getting the point yet? Good.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my sister asked me if one of them had caught my eye. I just shrugged. She was always trying to set me up with somebody. 'Leave it alone Ali. I mean it." I swear it felt like I was the mother of us 3. Well I guess I was. I cooked, cleaned, made sure bills were paid, and made sure to get us out of whatever Em got us in. Hell I even go as far as being the ear Ali needs to just vent.

She sighed and went inside. Finally I was left to my self. I stood up and looked over the ocean. No matter how many times we come here and I see this view it still takes my breath away. I close my eyes and let the wind take me higher.

"Beautiful." I heard somebody say. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head towards the sound of the voice I had heard. What I saw made me blush and want to scream at the same time. The bronze haired boy was looking at me from his balcony. I smiled and he gave me a crooked grin. I turned on my heel and darted inside embarrassed beyond measure. But fuck he was hot!

EPOV

"Edward can you grab the last suitcase from Rosalie's room please?" I heard my father yell. I grumbled that she shouldn't have packed so damn much when I KNEW for a fact she would go shopping. Speaking of my sister Rose I also have a brother Jasper. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

My father is a doctor, a very prestigious surgeon. He is blonde haired and blue eyed. My brother Jasper and my sister Rose are twins and they are 19 and they look just like him. While I am the oldest at the age of 21. My precious mother is a designer for Habitat For Humanity houses. She is who I look identical to. My hair just has a more copper tone than hers. But we have the same green eyes that look like emeralds.

This year my parents are going to Italy to visit old friends for the summer. So they had recently bought a beach house in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. My siblings and I are staying there this entire summer.

My parents flew down with us to make sure we got everything settled. They were going to fly out in two days. We had my Volvo and Rose's BMW shipped earlier so we have cars when we need them.

As we pulled up I noticed a beach house beside ours that had a massive Jeep and a Audi in the front. Hmm maybe they will be young so we have somebody to show us around.

"Looks like we have neighbors Jazz." I told my brother. He looked over at me.

"Maybe we can get mom to go over and see who lives there." I nodded and grabbed the bags to take inside.

Mom and dad had left to go get groceries and left us to put our things away. After I put my stuff away I walked outside on my balcony and looked at the view. But something caught my eye and I looked to my right and my breath caught in my throat. The most beautiful creature was standing on her balcony, wind blowing through her long wavy mahogany hair. Her eyes were closed and she had the sweetest smile on her face. Beautiful.

She looked over at me and just when I thought she couldn't make my thoughts any more dumber, she blushed. My heart did double time and I found her to be exquisite. Did I say she was beautiful out loud? I guess I received my answer when she gave me a small smile and high tailed it in her house.

Maybe this summer wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so far this story is looking good. So as a treat I will post chapter 2. Don't forget to review and show me some love.

As I must put in here, I own nothing but my pervy mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

After I calmed myself down from my earlier extravaganza, my brother came in smiling. "Belly Bean guess who just came by and said to meet them out back at the pit?" I squealed.

Our gang was here this summer. My other best friend Jake has been close with my family for years. He is engaged to Leah who we got to know 3 years ago. There is usually Emmett, Alice, me, Jake, Leah, Sam, Emily, and a few others from La Push. We all usually get around the fire and play and sing songs and just have a great time.

"What time are we meeting?" I asked feeling stupidly giddy.

"Sam said be there in 30 minutes." Ali said.

I grabbed my guitar and my blanket. I made sure I had the keys and went ahead and headed to the pit.

I saw Jake and Leah already sitting cuddled together and the fire going. I smiled. "Well well well what do we have here?" The both jumped up and tackled me in hugs. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Bells." Jake said as he got comfortable with Leah between his legs.

It was about half an hour later when everyone was around the fire after having our small reunion of hugs and kisses that the music began. We were playing and singing along when I noticed 3 figures walking our way. I leaned over to Alice. "Heads up chicka, your dude is headed this way." She smiled and jumped up and ran to them.

I saw her talking to them and all three nod their heads and walk our way.

"Bella lets do 'Strawberry Wine.' It's been so long since we heard that beautiful voice." Emily said. I noticed the beautiful people sat down right in front of me.

"Okay." As we started playing I looked up and around my friends as I started singing. People were smiling and having a great time. My eyes drifted to the newcomers and I found myself looking into the most beautiful emerald green eyes. It was hypnotizing.

As I finished up everyone clapped and I saw Adonis himself smile and clap.

"Hey Bells will you do that song for us that you wrote." I took a deep breath and thought about it.

"I don't know guys maybe at the end of the summer. Its tradition and we can't break that goobers." they all smiled.

We stayed around and played for a another hour before it got too dark. Everyone said goodbye and that we would see each other next Sunday.

"Bell come say hi." I looked over and saw Ali and Em talking to the beautiful people. I smiled and walked over. "Guys this is our sister Bella. She is my twin. Obviously not identical. Isabella Swan meet Rosalie, Jasper and Edward Cullen." I smiled and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I noticed you moved in next door. That place has been abandoned for years. Broke my heart to see it go to waste. I'm glad you guys got it."

"Edward! Jasper! Rosalie!" We all turned and saw the blonde man and caramel hair woman.

"Hey mom and dad. This is Emmett, Alice and Bella Swan. They live beside us. Guys these are our parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Jasper said.

"Oh! How wonderful you all are around the same age. I'm so glad. Please call me Esme. It's wonderful to meet you." Esme said as she hugged us. You couldn't help but smile at her she was the sweetest.

"We hope our kids will behave. Have you guys lived her long? Oh and please call me Carlisle." He was so handsome.

I spoke up. " Yes sir we come here every summer. This will be our 15th year coming. We would be more than happy to show your family around. When you have been coming here as long as we have you know where all the good places are and can bypass the crappy stuff." I think I just had mouth vomit. I started blushing. "Sorry I seem to have forgotten my manners."

Everyone laughed as Carlisle spoke up. "Please Bella your fine and we would appreciate you three taking our kids under your wings. We should be getting in, its getting late. It was a pleasure to meet you all."

Esme waved and they took off. I smiled and waved back. "Well guys I'm heading back. I'll see you all tomorrow. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, it was a pleasure meeting you guys. Look forward to do it again. If you need anything just knock on the door and ask." As I turned to walk away everyone said goodnight.

After showering and climbing into bed I let my thoughts drift to Edward. I finally knew his name and I couldn't help but smile and hope I would see him tomorrow. That was my last thought before sleep overtook me into my dreamland with Edward.

EPOV

For some reason I couldn't get this girl out of my head. It's like she's fucking stuck there. Not that I didn't like her on my mind but that's not the point. I was still sitting on the balcony when my sister Rose came out. "Hey we are going to the beach to look around want to come?"

I looked out over the ocean and noticed the brunette girl walking to the beach. "Yeah I'll come."

We were walking along the shoreline just looking at the beautiful way the sun was setting and how peaceful things seemed. As we were walking back we heard people laughing and music. As we got closer I saw the brown haired angel with a group of about 15 people sitting around a fire.

I saw the brunette look up and then whisper something in the ear of a short spiky haired girl. I saw the short haired girl squeal and jump up to run our way. She stopped right in front of Jasper.

"Hi I am Alice Swan. I noticed you moved in next door. Would you like to come sit with us. We are playing music and having a great time?" We all nodded and walked with her back to the fire. I took a spot right in front of the angel. I noticed she had a guitar and 2 other people had one as well.

I heard one of the girls ask for Strawberry Wine. Then the most soothing voice started singing and I looked at the angel I have seemed to be drawn to and watched as she played and sang. She drew me in more than she ever had before. I was going towards that light that you know your not supposed to. But it seemed to be inevitable.

As she finished I couldn't help but smile and laugh. She was amazing. She had great talent. They asked her to play a song she wrote but something about tradition.

We all laughed and we actually felt like apart of something, well at least I did. My brother seems to have taken with Alice. And my sister can't stop drooling at the huge guy sitting behind what was her name Bella? I think that was it.

After about an hour everyone started saying their goodbyes as it was getting late. I saw the angel talking with some people and wondering if I would ever meet her or know for sure Bella was her real name. Alice brought the big burly guy over. "Guys this is my brother Emmett. I never caught your names before."

Jasper being the smooth talker he was introduced us. "I am Jasper this is my sister Rose and our brother Edward Cullen." I saw Alice and Jasper fade into their own eye staring contest. But what was funny was watching my sister act like a total shy seductress. She was digging her toes in the sand and biting her lip. I saw Emmett smile so big. She's got him right on the edge already.

All of the sudden Alice perked up. "Bell come say hi." I watched as the brown haired beauty smiled and walked our way. I could feel my hands become clammy and shaky. "Guys this is our sister Bella. She is my twin. Obviously not identical. Isabella Swan meet Rosalie, Jasper and Edward Cullen."

She smiled and shook our hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I noticed you moved in next door. That place has been abandoned for years. Broke my heart to see it go to waste. I'm glad you guys got it."

"Edward! Jasper! Rosalie!" I wanted to groan my parents had the worst timing ever.

"Hey mom and dad. This is Emmett, Alice and Bella Swan. They live beside us. Guys these are our parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Jasper introduced.

"Oh! How wonderful you all are around the same age. I'm so glad. Please call me Esme. It's wonderful to meet you." Mom said as she hugged them. I noticed Bella give my mother a sweet smile.

"We hope our kids will behave. Have you guys lived her long? Oh and please call me Carlisle." Dad commented.

Bella spoke up. " Yes sir we come here every summer. This will be our 15th year coming. We would be more than happy to show your family around. When you have been coming here as long as we have you know where all the good places are and can bypass the crappy stuff." She looked wide eyed and I just chuckled. "Sorry I seem to have forgotten my manners."

Everyone laughed as Dad spoke up. "Please Bella your fine and we would appreciate you three taking our kids under your wings. We should be getting in, its getting late. It was a pleasure to meet you all."

Mom and Dad waved and they took off. Bella softly said. "Well guys I'm heading back. I'll see you all tomorrow. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, it was a pleasure meeting you guys. Look forward to do it again. If you need anything just knock on the door and ask." We all bid her goodnight.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her as she retreated into the house. "Dude you got the hots for my sister!" I jumped and looked wide eyed at Emmett. I have been in a few fights but I know when I would lose and with him I would surely die. He must have seen the petrified look on my face because he started laughing. "Seriously its cool. But you know the whole hurt her and die shit right? Well with Belly it's not a threat. She is my world. Alice too." We all nodded.

"So you guys should come cookout with us tomorrow and bring your parents. Bella is a mean chef. She would love having more people to cook for than just me and the big vacuum over here." We laughed and

said we would talk with the parents and if so they would hear from us. Everyone bid their goodnights and goodbye's as we went our separate ways.

Laying in bed my mind started going into dreamland and I was laying in a meadow with my beautiful brunette goddess, Bella.

* * *

Review PLEASE! Click the little button at the bottom!

Shawna


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chappy. Don't forget to review.

Again I own nothing but my own dreamland I call my mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV

I was awoken the next morning by the sun shining through my window. I got up and wrapped my throw around me and walked out onto the balcony. The sunrise and sunset are my favorite views here. I walked back into the house and down into the kitchen. That's where I found Ali.

"Morning Ali." I kissed her cheek. She gave me a sleepy smile.

"Good Morning Belly." I smiled. "What are we going to do today?" I moved to pour my coffee and sat down at the bar.

"Well I was thinking about taking a book and going down to the beach. You?" I flipped through the newspaper as Alice came to sit beside me.

"Well I was thinking about going and asking Rosalie if she wanted to go shopping in town with me." I nodded.

"That sounds good." I knew where this was going and I really didn't want to go there this early in the morning,

"You know…Edward is a very sexy man. And you are a very sexy girl." I held up my hand.

"No way Ali. Let it go right there. Do not play matchmaker. It's the summer. Nothing ever good comes out of a summer fling." I got up and took my cup to the sink. I went to my room dressed for the beach, grabbed my bag and left. I loved my dear sister but sometimes she just doesn't know when to give up.

Now don't get me wrong if the time comes where she says, "I've seen blah blah blah.." then I will shut my mouth and go for it. Because my sister has this weird ability to predict the future. Honestly she's never been wrong. NEVER!

I was walking out to the beach when I heard my brother coming from the north side from his morning jog. "Hey Jelly Belly." I smiled. He's always called me that.

"Hey Brother Bear." He grinned that baby grin.

"Bella! I heard my sister call." Jeez couldn't I get a moments peace? I turned to look at her and my brain stopped working. Walking towards us was Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward.

I could feel the blush rising up my chest to my face. Good thing it was hot already so they wouldn't know if it was from the sun or my stupid self. "Hey guys." I put on the best smile I could. I must have succeeded because Edward gave me that crooked grin.

"Okay so Rose and I are still going shopping. Bella are you sure you don't want to come?" I was getting annoyed.

"Yes Ali. Buy me something you always do. I hope you ladies have fun."

After they left it left me, Em, Edward, and Jasper. Emmett spoke up. "Hey guys let me go get my football and we can throw some." They nodded as he ran inside.

"Hey Bella you did great last night." Jasper spoke. I smiled genuinely.

"Thank you Jasper." Emmett came barreling out of the house.

After about 10 minutes of them passing the ball and me finally getting into my book the ball landed in my lap. Emmett could be heard a mile away from his loud guffaws. I sighed and looked up. I knew he was the one that threw it. He loves to show me off. Well no time like the present.

EPOV

When I saw the ball land in her lap I thought, "oh shit" but she totally blew me and Jazz away.

She stood up and walked beside Emmett with the ball. She whispered something in his ear and he took off running past us with a huge as grin on his face. Bella took her stance. As Emmett finally stopped about 50 yards away.

Jasper looked at me and shook his head. Me too dude. No way can she throw that far. "Ready Em?"

The dude has the biggest and loudest laugh. "Ready Belly." She tossed the ball in the air a few times before completely launching it at him. It hit him so hard we heard it and he coughed.

Jazz and I looked at each other before looking at her and like the idiots we are with wide eyes and open mouths, we spoke at the same time. "What the fuck?"

Bella and Emmett were laughing at Jazz and mines faces. Emmett caught his breath first. "Dudes she was on the women's football team back home." Then they were a fit of laughter again.

Then my angel spoke…wait what? "He likes to mess around with people sometimes. I'm sorry guys."

"No Bella that was awesome! Can you do it again?" Jasper spoke.

She shrugged and took the ball again. "I'll catch it." She raised her eyebrow at me and smirked. I ran to the same spot Emmett was and watched as she threw it right at me. I caught it and wanted to automatically drop it. She hits hard!

"Damn!" I smirked at her and threw it back. She easily caught it and her and Emmett started doing some type of dance that had me in hysterics and Jazz chuckling.

"What are my boys doing?" We turned and saw my mom and dad walking towards us with their beach gear.

"Well Bella just shocked the hell-"Jasper was interrupted by our mother.

"Jasper! Language!" She scolded and I smiled.

"Sorry mom. Anyway she shocked the heck out of us by throwing solid throws.!" He bragged.  
I watched as Bella's face reddened. My dad perked up. He loves sports. "I want to see Bella. If that's alright?"

She smiled. "Of course."

Emmett caught and I watched my dads face. He would be stunned. And he didn't disappoint either. His mouth dropped and his eyes bulged. "Whoa!" We all had a good laugh and I thought the smile on the beautiful angels face was something that should always be on her face.

We continued to throw the football for a little while longer before Bella said she was going to get the grill ready for a cookout. I watched as she took a deep breath and walked up to me. 'Hey."

I gave her a friendly smile. "Hi." She was so cute digging her toes in the sand.

"Do you think you and your family would like to come to the cookout? We have plenty of food and everything." I watched her for a moment waiting for her to look at me but she wouldn't. That just wouldn't do.

I took my finger and touched her chin. I heard a tiny gasp. I also felt the weird buzzing that went up my hand to my arm. Well that was different. I brought her chin up so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I would love to come. Let us ask my parents and Jasper. I'm pretty sure Alice has probably invited Rose." She smiled and nodded.

We walked over to where everyone was talking. "Hey guys Bella invited us all to her cookout tonight. She would like to know if you are coming?" My mother beamed and my dad licked his lips at the mention of a cookout. That's where I get my love for food.

"Bella dear we would love to. Do we need to bring anything?" Bella visibly lit up.

"No just yourselves. I always buy more because if I didn't Emmett would eat us into oblivion." She laughed.

"Hey!" Emmett fake pouted. We all laughed.

"You all can come over around 6 and we will have everything set up and we are going to do music again. I was planning on the La Push gang but they have their annual Tribe get together tonight. So it will be me playing." She blushed.

I smiled at Jazz. "Bella, Jasper and I play guitar." She looked straight at us and smiled so big. God she is stunning.

"Really? Will you bring them?" She was like a kid on Christmas. We both nodded our heads. "Great. Well I guess I better go get started. Homemade food takes awhile. My mom literally fell in love at that moment.

"Bye everyone see you later." Then she looked right at me. "Bye Edward."

And then she ran home. I just couldn't stop looking at her…till I heard laughing. I looked and everyone was staring at me. "Dude you have it so bad for my sister." That made everyone laugh again.

"Shut up." But he has no clue he's right on the money. Tonight couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

REVIEW!

REVIEWS GET YOU FASTER UPDATES!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so since this story has gotten put on so much alerts and I am in a very good mood this weekend, I decided to post another chappy.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert. I have tried to send thank you messages and respond to every review so far. But since I am giving you another chapter right now, I won't post again until I can get 10 reviews. So if you want updated again help me get this story out there!

Now onto the chapter! LOTS OF LOVE!

I own nothing as always.

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV

I was getting out of the shower when I felt the calm before the storm. As I walked into my room I knew what that storm was going to be. Alice. She was standing at my bed, arms crossed and the devils grin on her face. I looked on my bed and there was a outfit of dark skinny jeans and a blue halter top with matching flip flops. I looked at my vanity and all her gadgets were there.

"Alice.."

I began to tell her that if she was going to do this I was calling it off. But she interrupted me.

"Bella listen I know you don't want me to do this but I haven't done Bella Barbie in a long time. And I'm nervous about seeing Jasper again tonight and I know this will help me relax. Please do this for me?" Then she did the pout that no one can say no to.

"Fine. But I better not look overdone." I mumbled. She squealed and got to work.

"Okay done." I turned around and looked at myself in my mirror.

"Wow Ali. You did a great job. Thank you." I hugged her and kissed her head.

"Good I'm glad. Now get dressed and I'll see you downstairs." She danced her way out of my room and I just smiled.

I looked at the clock it was 5:45. SHIT! I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs and started getting things ready.

"EM!" I yelled. I heard him coming before I saw him. He forgets this house is older than us and he just bounces around. I swear one day he's going through the floor or a wall.

"Bells?" I looked up and smiled. I loved my brother and he loved us.

"Em is the grill ready?"

"Yea." he mumbled while eating a grape.

"Okay the steaks and corn are ready to go on. I have the baked beans and-" KNOCK KNOCK! Oh crap. "Em get the door."

I was a nervous wreck. Breath Bella you can do this its just a nice cookout. "Hello Bella." I looked up and saw Esme and Carlisle.

I smiled so big. "Esme, Carlisle. I am so happy you made it. Would you like something to drink? We have wine, beer, coke, water, and tea."

"Bella I will take a beer and head out to the grill with everyone." I smiled and handed him a beer and he took his leave.

"Bella I brought apple pie. I hope that's alright." I looked at the beautiful woman.

"Oh Esme! You didn't have to bring anything but thank you so much. I am sure we will enjoy it. Especially Emmett. He is a human vacuum. I apologize in advance for his manners. He apparently didn't get that particular cell in his brain." She threw her hand up over her mouth to cover her cackles. But it became to much and we were both laughing so hard.

"Oh Bella. I think I will take some wine and head out and visit your brother and sister."

"Alright. I will be out there in a moment." I smiled thinking how that family seems to get along so well with us. I must have been deep in thought not to hear the door open. I heard a chuckle. I quickly looked up and my knees buckled.

'Hey Bella. You looked like you were in your own little world there." He had the most beautiful smile.

"Hey Edward. I think I was." I giggled. "What can I get for you to drink?"

"I will just grab a beer is that alright/"

"Sure make yourself at home."

As I got ready to take the food out to the table Edward asked if I needed help and I gladly took his help. I took a deep breath and headed outside hoping against all that tonight went great.

EPOV

As Emmett opened the door my nerves calmed down. "Hey guys. Welcome to our humble abode. Please make yourselves at home. Bella is in the kitchen and I am outback at the grill."

I walked through and contemplated going to the kitchen just to see her but my mother went first so I headed out back with everyone else.

Sitting at the table listening to Alice and Emmett banter makes me laugh. Our family is the same way. "No Emmett. Your just an overgrown kid."

"Hey tinker, You don't scare me." If Alice could she would have steam coming out of her ears.

"You will remember that Em when you come crawling to me going ' Please Ali. I need your help. I messed up again.' then its me and Bella coming to get your butt.

I saw my mother come out and smile. "That Bella is a lovely girl."

"She is Mrs. Cullen. She has a tough exterior but a softie on the inside." Emmett had a small smile on his face.

Before I knew what I was doing I was walking inside to the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen Bella was just standing there staring off into space. She looked lost in her own little world. I couldn't help but chuckle.

'Hey Bella. You looked like you were in your own little world there." She had the most beautiful smile and blush.

"Hey Edward. I think I was." She giggled. "What can I get for you to drink?"

"I will just grab a beer is that alright?" I made sure to ask before I just got one.

She just smiled and blushes. "Sure make yourself at home."

I saw she had a lot to bring out and offered my help and she took it without hesitation.

After setting things on the table she proceeded to talk to my parents and I just watched. She fit in so well. Their whole family does.

"Edward did you and Jasper bring your guitars?"

"Yeah we did."

"Good I can't wait to hear you play."

"Well I can't wait to hear you sing again." She smiled and blushed. I heard a snicker and looked up and everyone had their eyes on us. I took a quick glance at Bella and she had her head down but I could see the lightest hint of pink on the tip of her cheeks.

Dinner went great. The food was amazing and the sun was setting. Emmett lit the tiki torches and we all settled around in a circle. Bella was to my right and dad were to my left.

"Hey Bella do you know 'When I said I do.' by Clint Black?" Jasper asked. We did this song for our parents 20th anniversary and our cousin Tanya sang.

"Yes I love that song. It speaks of so much love." Jasper and I started playing and Bella smiled as she saw my parents embrace each other. I got ready to sing. Jasper hates singing so it's usually me that does it.

These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all  
Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was

I looked over at Bella and she was smiling and she was glowing. She looked stunning. She got ready to come in on the chorus with me.

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do.

We never broke eye contact through the chorus and somewhere inside I felt something shift. All I could see was her. Nothing or no one else but her.

Well this old world keeps changing, and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand in hand.  
Only you can I can undo all that we became. Singing with her was amazing. She puts her heart into it.  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man  
And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams. She was smiling.  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means.

We locked eyes again for the chorus. In her eyes I knew she felt it to. This summer is just the beginning of much more to come.

When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do.

Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you  
That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind. She has changed me and from the feel, its for good.  
When I said I do.

Everyone was clapping and whistling and all I could do was stare at Bella. She never broke the contact. I hoped to God she never would. But with my mother who threw her arms around Bella, it was inevitable.

I stood up and held out my hand to her. She took it without hesitation. I looked deep into her eyes before taking off to the beach with her right beside me. I needed to tell her that I liked her and wanted to take her out and get to know her better. I needed her to know that in the 2 days and the few conversations that I was starting to fall for her. I just hoped she didn't hate me or run away.

I stopped at the waters edge and turned her to face me.

"Bella I have to talk to you. I don't know how or why. But since I laid eyes on you all I can see is you. You are amazing, You are beautiful, funny, charming, and have a hell of a arm" She giggled as I smiled. "I know I have to be crazy and please don't hate me." Here goes everything.

"Bella. I am falling in love with you…"

* * *

Review! Reviews get you more updates! Click the button!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know I said in the last chapter I needed 10 reviews before I updated but I just can't do that to all my loyal readers. I shouldn't beg for reviews. You all putting my things on alert means more. I love reviews but I love you guys more. So here is the next chapter and I will most likely update again. I have this story finished so I'll end up posting two times and since I am behind I will give you another before the weekend is up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Edward sex crazed mind.

If you have the time and have something to tell me you like or dislike or even questions please feel free to review. I love replying.

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV

"Bella. I am falling in love with you…" I gasped and looked at him. He barely knows me. "I told you I sound crazy. But I ask myself if I could live without you now that I know you and the answer is no. I ask myself if I could see myself with anyone but you. The answer is no. And when I think about someone else having you I get sick to my stomach. I am not asking you if you falling in love with me. I am just telling you my side. I am not trying to put pressure on you. But I would like to see where this goes." He pulled his hand through his sexy bronze hair and I almost whimpered.

I looked at him and thought the same things he did. Can I live without him now that I have known him and felt my heart tug when I see him? No. Can I see myself with him for the rest of my life? Yes. And he's right thinking of another woman with him makes me tear up. But am I in love? I think it's to early to tell. But I think it could very well be.

"Edward. I am so…touched that you feel that way. I agree with you but for me to open up to somebody about how I'm feeling after a few days with each other is a little stretch for me. I am not telling you I'm not feeling the same as you. I'm asking for a little more time. I mean we haven't been on a date or talked about what your favorite color is. I think that I could fall in love with you easily. Can we just take things one day at a time?" I suddenly found my toes in the sand very interesting.

I saw his finger lift up my chin and I found myself looking at a smiling and happy Edward. "Bella that was so much more than I thought I would hear. I was sure you would run away screaming. But it was eating me alive."

I laughed. "Edward never be afraid to tell me how you're feeling. I want us to be honest if we are going to try. I have had my heart broken before and I don't want that again. I do have feelings for you. Believe me. I just am not sure what to make of them yet."

He smiled so big and picked me up to swing me around. "Oh Bella. Thank you. Can I ask you out for tomorrow night as a date?"

I couldn't help the girlish giggle that came out. "I would love to Edward. What did you have in mind?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise. Just wear some jeans and a nice top so its semi casual."

I groaned. "Alright but for future references I hate surprises." I couldn't hold my frown anymore. I started smiling and laughing at him. He was to cute.

We made it back to the house hand in hand. Everyone was there but Edward's parents. And when they saw us holding hands they started clapping and yelling. I couldn't help my blush and Edward just put his arm around me and laughed.

EPOV

Words cannot express the high I am on at this moment. She may not love me yet but wants to be with me. She's beautiful, amazing, wonderful, kind, gentle, and I could go on and on about her.

When we got back to the house Jasper was playing "Drinking My Baby Goodbye" by Charlie Daniels. He loves that song. But what surprised me most was Emmett, Bella, and Alice joined in. I grabbed my guitar and started playing Just By Being You by Steel Magnolias.

Edward:  
Let's run away, where nothing stands between me and you,  
Let's find a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth,  
And call it a home, where there's no right and there's no wrong,  
And we can be all alone.

I wasn't expecting Bella to join me but when she did my heart soared. We couldn't take our eyes off each other. I knew people were staring but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Chorus: Bella and Edward  
And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings,  
You don't have to be invincible, cause I sure ain't no saint,  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do,  
Cause you take me to heaven, just by being you.

I swear I could see into her soul through her eyes and she could see mine. Then when she started singing her verse, she was singing to me.

Bella:  
Tell me a secret, tell me things that no one else should know,  
Even in your weakness, baby drop your guard, just let it go,  
Until everything's exposed, and you don't have to feel ashamed,  
Baby, just say my name.

Chorus: Bella and Edward  
And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings,  
You don't have to be invincible, cause I sure ain't no saint,  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do,  
Cause you take me to heaven, just by being you.

Bella and Edward:  
When I see you standing there, you know it all becomes so clear  
The way you look, the way you touch, I need the way you lift me up  
This will never feel complete until there's nothing in between  
And we have broke down every war.  
Baby, baby, baby let's just fall.

Chorus: Bella and Edward  
And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings,  
You don't have to be invincible, cause I sure ain't no saint,  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do,

Edward:  
Cause you take me to heaven, just by being you.

Bella:  
Oh, you take me to heaven, just by being you.

Bella and Edward:  
Let's run away,  
Let's run away

After the last note was strummed. Nobody spoke or moved. I could hear someone sniffling. Bella was teary eyed and I could say that I wasn't either. The emotion in that song blew me away. Alice started squealing and broke up our moment. I could strangle her.

"You guys are amazing. I have never felt anything from a song like I just did."

Everyone was nodding but I still could hear the sniffling. I looked over at my mom and she was quietly crying. I stood up and walked to her. "Mom why are you crying?" I asked as I held her.

She held onto me tighter. "Because my sweet boy. You have found your match. Don't let her go." I kissed her forehead.

"I don't plan to mom. She's the one." I smiled and looked over at Bella who was watching our exchange with a smile. Yes, no doubt in my mind, she is the one.

* * *

Okay guys I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you wish!

Love,

Shawna


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I apologize for the late update. I know I promised a new chapter last weekend but my laptop was down. So for your distinct pleasure I will post chapters 6 and 7 today. I hope you enjoy.

If you would like please leave feedback

I own nothing but my love for Edward...*sigh*

ENJOY!

* * *

BPOV

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. The look Edward and I shared while singing together was so intense. I felt it down to my soul. Today is the big day. It's our first date.

I am sitting here letting Alice fix my hair and makeup. She is talking away but I have no idea what she is talking about. My thoughts are still on last night. What happened during that song, it changed something in me.

I am so much more confused now than I was before.

"Bella!" Alice yelled in my face.

"Huh? What Alice?" I mumble.

"God you are so out of it. I have been calling your name for 3 minutes. Where were you just now?" She had that annoying smirk on her face.

"Last night Alice it was all about last night." I sigh.

"I know what you mean. Last night it felt like the earth shifted. But Bella I have something to tell you but it has to wait until after your date." She turned around and something made me look at her more.

"What is it Alice?" I out my arm around her.

"Bella I can't say yet but all I'm saying is this summer isn't just about you and Edward its also about Em, me, Jasper, and Rose. I can't explain it yet but I can after your date. Now you are ready. I'm going to go downstairs. Come down when you are ready." She kissed my cheek and left.

What is wrong with her? What could she possibly tell me?

I look in the mirror and Alice did a great job with the outfit. My shirt is a blue shoulder strap shirt that fits perfect. The jeans she picked out hugged my butt and hips. I strapped on my black sandals.

Alice pulled my hair up on the sides with curls down my back. My makeup was natural looking. I was grabbing my shawl when I heard Emmett's booming voice letting me know Edward was here.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. When Edward came in view he looked amazing. He had on a black button down shirt. He was wearing black jeans and black flip flops.

"Bella you look so stunning. I can't believe I get to take you out." He held his arm out for me to take. And I did. Wouldn't you?

"Thank you Edward. You look very handsome. I am the lucky one to be on your arm." He smiled that crooked smile.

"Are you ready love?"

"Yes. Lets go."

"You guys have fun. Edward I want my sister back safe and sound." Emmett and Alice waved. I stuck my tongue out like the baby I am.  
We walked out side and he pulled me into a tight embrace. "You really do look amazing Bella."

I smiled and hugged him tighter. "Thank you."

"Come on this way." And with that he pulled me towards the beach. I wonder what he has up his sleeve?

EPOV

Seeing Bella come down those stairs made my breath catch. They're no words to describe how she looked.  
I hoped tonight would go great. I planned a perfect night I just hope she enjoys it. I had a little Alice help to find out what her favorite dish is.

I pulled Bella to a stop to put a blindfold on her. "Edward what are you doing?"

"Relax Bella. It's all a part of the surprise. We are almost there." I walked her to the table that I had set up at the end of the pier.

"Okay Bella stand right here for a second." I went and put on the music I made just for today. And I lit the candles.

I walked back over to her and lifted the blindfold. "Surprise." I stood to the side to watch her face. And it was worth all of this to see her face.

"Oh Edward. I love it." I could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"A beautiful woman should never cry. I am glad you like this. Let's eat shall we?" I pulled out her chair and sat down at mine.

I watched her as she took in the view of everything. I had 2 tiki torches and it lit it up just enough.

I pulled the cover off her plate. "Edward! Mushroom Ravioli is my favorite."

The smile that graced my face couldn't be stopped. "I know. Alice helped me on that bit."

Throughout the meal we talked about each other. We found out everything we could about one another. We laughed and we joked and I never wanted this night to end.

'When You Got A Good Thing.' By Lady Antebellum came on. One of the songs I put on here especially for came on. "May I have this dance Bella?"

She smiled up at me and took my hand. "Of course."

I pulled her close and we swayed to the song. I could smell her strawberry shampoo and her freesia body wash. She smelt like heaven. I don't know how long we danced because the cd stopped playing when we finally stopped. I never wanted to let her go but I had one more plan.

"Come. I'll get this stuff later." I held her hand as we walked back towards the house.

Alice came out after we left to put the blanket down for us. The night was beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky and the stars were shining so bright.

I sat down on the blanket and pulled Bella down between my legs.

She breathed out a sigh. "Edward. Tonight was amazing. I have had such a wonderful time. You have no idea. This is the best date I have ever been on."

I put my hand on her cheek and turned her to look at me. "Bella. I wanted you to enjoy tonight and it makes me happy to know I made you happy. I wanted this to be about you. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. This is the best date I have been on as well. And I couldn't imagine being here with anyone but you."

I stared down into her big brown eyes. The urge to kiss her overwhelmed me and it felt like I would suffocate if I didn't. "Bella may I kiss you?"

She smiled such a beautiful smile. "I was hoping you would."

When her soft lips met mine the world ended at that moment. All I could feel was her. All I could taste was the sweetness of her. She consumes me. My heart and soul is forever hers. I pulled back and we were both a little out of breath.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah I know." I gave her a few more pecks on the lips.

She turned and laid down beside me looking up at the stars. I took her idea and laid down as well. No words were spoken and none were needed. We were content.

She gasped. "Look Edward! A shooting star!"

I leaned over her and rubbed her cheek. "Make a wish love."

She closed her eyes and smiled. When her eyes opened she looked right at me and couldn't help but kiss her again.

Her mouth moved with mine. I took a chance and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She easily granted me that. Our tongues danced like they knew each other. Nothing was better than this moment. Nothing.

After awhile we pulled away and I laid her head on my chest. I started rubbing her hair and after a few minutes I noticed her breathing evened out. She was asleep. So cute. I maneuvered myself to be able to get up and get her up in my arms without waking her.

I knocked on the door to Bella's house and Alice opened up. "Edward! Is she-"

"Sh! She fell asleep on the beach." Alice visibly swooned.

"Aw! Okay her room is upstairs on the left." I smiled and nodded.

Getting Bella comfortable was easy she snuggled right into her bed. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Goodnight my love. My sweet Bella. May you dreams and wish tonight come true. I love you."

Tonight went better than anyone could have ever predicted. As I finally crawled into bed and closed my eyes, all I saw were the big brown eyes of the girl I love.

* * *

Reviews are always welcoming!

Have a great night!

Shawna


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. I own nothing as well all know. This is it until next week! Leave me some love!

ENJOY!

* * *

BPOV

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face. Wait the sun? The last I remember I was laying on a blanket looking up at the stars with one of the most amazing guy I have ever met. I sat straight up and looked around. I'm in my room. How did I get here? Oh god! I fell asleep and now he must think I'm a total ditz. My hand met my forehead. I just ruined everything.

I could feel the tears. Welling up and I couldn't stop the sobs that racked my body. I felt arms of my sister wrap around me. "Bella sweetie what's wrong?" I sniffled and took a deep breath.

"I screwed up Alice." I took the tissue she handed me.

"What are you talking about Bella?" She put my head in her lap and started running her hands through my hair. She always knew that calmed me down.

"Last night. I fell asleep and I woke up here. What kind of girl does that on one of the best dates of her life?' I started crying again. "And now he hates me."

"Oh Bella." She sighed. "He doesn't hate you Bella. That man is so in love with you. I opened the door when he brought you home and the look on his face. And he didn't know I was standing behind him when he tucked you in. Bella he called you and I quote, 'Goodnight my love, my sweet Bella. May all your dreams and wish tonight come true. I love you.'"

I shot straight up. He loves me and he didn't just say that to say it. He really loves me. Oh my god I am having and epiphany. "Alice. I think, no I know I am in love with him." I turned and looked at my sister who was teary eyed and had a beautiful smile on her face. "What is it Alice?"

"Remember I told you I had something to tell you after the date?" I nodded. "Well I sa-" Alice was interrupted by Emmett banging on the door telling me Edward and the gang were hear. I looked down at myself, SHIT! I am still in my clothes from last night.

"Walk and talk and help me Alice. Please?" I begged her and I never begged so she knew I meant business.

She smiled softly and told me to get in the shower and she would tell Emmett to tell them we would be down in a few.

During my shower all I could think about was how much my life has changed these past week. I started out this girl who was content with life but turned into a girl who actually loved life. I wasn't suicidal by any means but I have something to make me smile.  
I got out and Alice was already waiting for me. She threw me jeans and a black tank. She did my make up and I could tell she wanted to finish what she started earlier. "Ali? Tell me what you were going to say. Please?"

She sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Bella remember how you said once that you never believe me until I "see" things?" I nodded. "Bella I have seen you and Edward."

My stomach flipped. This could either be good or bad depending on the vision. "What was it Alice?"

She got teary eyed. "He's the one Bella. I saw you and Edward sitting under a Christmas tree with a little boy around 2 and a newborn little girl. And you and him looked so happy. This is it Bella." She had a few tears rolling down her face.

I pulled her into a hug. "I love you Alice. If this comes true well when this comes true. You will be the best Aunt ever. What about you and Jasper? Have you seen anything?" She quickly pulled back and was smiling so big.

"Oh Bella I had that vision yesterday as well. We will be together forever. My vision was of me and him old and grey sitting on our front porch swing saying on our 50 wedding anniversary. It was amazing." She put gel into my hair to keep it wavy and crinkly.

"What about Em and Rose?" Alice busted out laughing.

"God don't remind me. Lets just say they will be together for a long time and the vision I had I would rather not see my brothers bare ass!" She was snorting and laughing.

I started cracking up and as we headed downstairs we saw Em and threw us into another round of giggles.

Everyone just looked at us. "What is so funny?" Edward asked.

We sobered up. "Nothing." We said in unison.

I walked to Edward and threw myself into his arms. He pulled me tightly against him. "Hey."

He pulled back and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Hey love."

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" I whispered to him. He smiled and nodded.

Now to tell him how I feel. I can do this. I was determined.

EPOV

When I saw Bella and Alice laughing I knew I never saw a more beautiful woman than her.

I was pulling her to my house. As we got up to my room I shut the door and turned to look at her. I couldn't help but kiss her. And she didn't disappoint. This kiss was something different than all of our other kisses.

As we pulled apart I placed my forehead on hers. "Edward I have something to tell you and I need you to listen." He nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Last night was beyond amazing. And it made me realize something. I am a small town girl who has a big heart. I love reading and the beach. I am clumsy and plain. But with you, I am beautiful and special, Edward you make me feel that way and so much more. This morning when I woke up I freaked out because I fell asleep on you and I apologize for that by the way. Anyway I talked to Alice and she made me see something and while we were talking I had an epiphany. I am in love with you Edward. So much in love with you. And I don't know what is going to happen once summer is over and I don't want to think about it right now. But I need you to know I want this, us, to work."

I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. He gently cupped my face and looked into my eyes as if he were searching for something. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I was pinned to the wall.

"Bella, my Bella, I love you so much."

"I love you to Edward." I noticed he had a single tear roll down his cheek. My love for him seemed to grow. I wiped the tear away with my thumb and just smiled at him.

"Come on love they are probably wondering where we went." I nodded and we went back to the house.

As we walked in Alice looked at us and squealed. "Yay! This is so great!" She threw her little body around Bella so hard I had to hold Bella up. I smiled at their sisterly love. "Guys we wanted to go down the Pit tonight. Sam said he would hold our old table."

Bella laughed and turned to me. "How do you feel about going?"

I smiled and kissed her head. "Anything you want my love."

She did a Alice squeal and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you baby." The stupid grin that came on my face probably made me look like a fool but I'm a fool in love.

Walking into the club that night I could tell the Swans were well known here. Everyone I saw either waved or said hi to them. Bella never missed a beat in introducing me.

Emmett lead us all to table and headed off to get a round of beers and shots. Bella leaned over. "Whatever happens tonight make sure you drink enough to forget it." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Why baby?"

"Three words: Me, Alcohol, Alice, That should be enough." I chuckled and agreed to do as she asked. But honestly I couldn't wait to see what she is like.

Emmett laid a shot in front of all of us. "Okay guys this shot is called the Swan shot. Named after my dear sisters. Don't ask me what's in it cause none of us know. Cheers!" We all took the shot and I thought I was going to choke to death. I looked over at Bella and she had a sorry look on her face.

"It's bad I know but it gets the job done and quickly." I nodded.

We all sat around and laughed and had a great time. "Can I have everyone's attention. I have some great friends of mine here tonight and I was wondering if maybe I could get my man Emmett on the drums and my two girls Bella and Alice singing with those beautiful voices."

The crowd went wild and my love for Bella grew. Her and her family are well loved. I pushed Bella out of the booth. "Go!" She smiled and mouthed 'I love you' and I mouthed it back she smiled.

She took the stage like she owned it and the crowd roared. "Okay okay settle down. Ali bean what should we do?"

Alice put her arm around Bella's waist. "Well I think we should do something fun. What do you guys want?" They roared again.

"They are amazing aren't they?" I heard my sister say.

I nodded. "I love her. She loves me." Rosalie smiled.

"I know. I love him and he loves me." I pulled my sister into the hug that always showed her even though she got on my nerves I still loved her.

Emmett started banging on the drums. "Okay guys the first one we will do is called Undo It."

Alice:  
I should have known by the way you passed my by  
There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right  
I should have walked, but I never had the chance  
Everything got out of hand, and I let it slide  
Now I only have myself to blame  
For falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face

Bella:  
You stole my happy  
You made my cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it

Bella:  
Now your photos don't have a picture frame  
And I never say your name, and I never will  
And all your things, well I threw 'em in the trash  
And I'm not even sad  
Now you only have yourself to blame  
For playing all those stupid games  
You're always gonna be the same  
Oh no, you'll never change

Alice:  
You stole my happy  
You made my cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
Alice:  
You want my future  
You can't have it

Bella:  
I'm still trying to erase you from my past  
I need you gone so fast

Bella:  
You stole my happy  
You made my cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
And I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it  
You had my heart, now I want it back  
I'm starting to see everything you lack  
Boy, you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it

Alice:  
You stole my happy  
You made me cry  
Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
Boy, you blew it  
You put me through it  
I wanna Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh undo it.

The crowd got impossibly louder. The only thought I had was my girl was amazing and everything I ever wanted.

I saw a blonde haired guy go walking up to the front and Alice pull Bella behind her and Emmett fly across the stage.

I didn't think all I could do was get to Bella. When I got to her she was a mess. She was sobbing and shaking and I wanted to kill whoever this guy was who freaked her out.

Sam and Jacob grabbed James and took him in the back. I pulled Bella down the hall. I held her as she sobbed. "Sh., baby I'm here. It's okay I got you. I love you no one is going to hurt you,"

She looked up at me with a mascara running down her face. She was still beautiful to me.

"Bella who was that?" She just shook her head.

"His name is James, and he raped Bella." I looked up and saw Alice's horror face. What did she just say?

* * *

*hides* Don't hate me! It had to be done! Love you all

Shawna


	8. Chapter 8

Okay first of all I want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and commented on my story. You all have given me so much love and to say I appreciate it is an understatement. I try to reply to everyone who has commented and if I haven't I am so sorry I will try to do better. But you guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you. Now onto the story.

NOTICE: This chapter is going to have a scene of rape in it and if you do not like it I'm sorry I feel like this is what has to happen. I will section the flashback off so if you want to skip it that's fine.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 8

BPOV

***Flashback***

Alice, Emmett, and I were over at Sam's house for the annual summer party start off. We have done this every year for the past 4 years. And it is always a fun time. I was walking around talking to Emily when I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It's like I could feel eyes running up and down my body and the shiver that ran through my body was not a good one.

I saw Jacob and Seth talking and pushing each other and having a good time but as I looked the opposite direction I saw a guy with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. He had these piercing blue eyes. But instead of being attracted to him it was like my mind was telling me to run and stay away from him.

I tried to stay close with Emmett or one of the guys the whole time but I had to go to the bathroom. As I made my way out of the bathroom I noticed no one was in the hallway. That was odd.

I just shrugged my shoulders and kept walking before I was pulled into one of the bedrooms. I gasped and looked up and was met with the same piercing blue eyes of the very guy I was trying to stay away from.

"Hello. I'm James Thompson. And I have been trying to talk to you all night and you keep avoiding me. Staying with all your guy friends. Now I'm going to have to punish you." He growled and I opened my mouth to scream but he covered my mouth.

No, no, no, no. This cannot happen. Where is my brother? Was anyone wondering where I was.

"I found out your name is Bella. So Bella if you make so much as a peep I'll slit your throat. Got it?" I started sobbing.

"Oh yes this is going to be fun." The next thing I knew I was naked and tied to the bed. I tried to get loose but it just wouldn't budge.

I close my eyes willing my self to wake up from this nightmare. "Oh yes my pet you look lovely."

My sobbing was getting louder and I felt a hard blow come to my face. "Shut the hell up!"

He put a gag in my mouth. "Now that should keep you quiet."

I closed my eyes knowing what was coming next. As he thrust into me I screamed into the gag. The pain I felt was excruciating and I begged God to let me die. I was a virgin and he took the very thing I wanted to save for the man I loved.  
He just kept going and going and wouldn't stop. His fingers were digging into my hips and I knew it would bruise.

I heard a knock at the door and I tried to scream hoping to God somebody could hear me. For what ever reason my prayers were answered. Emmett came bursting through the door along with Alice and Emily.

"What the fuck?" Emmett screamed before he lunged at James. Alice was over me calling for me to come out of the numb state I was in. I wanted to tell her to hold me and to get me out of here but my mouth wouldn't move. All I could do was cry and look at the marks the ties made on my wrist.

"Bella?…Bella?….Wake up! Please wake up!" Wait that wasn't Alice's or Emily's voice.

***End Flashback***

"Bella?…Bella?….Wake up! Please wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Edward's green orbs looking at me with so much love, concern, anguish, and most of all anger.

"Edward?" I sounded so horrible from the sleep and the crying.

"Oh god baby. I'm so sorry." He pulled me into his arms and I felt safe. I felt at home.

I don't know how long we sat there just holding each other before I had to break the silence. "Edward? Where is he?"

He pulled back and looked at me with his tear stained face. "Come on lets go downstairs everyone wants to see you and we wanted to tell you everything together."

I nodded. "Okay. I am going to jump in the shower and brush my teeth."

He smiled and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "Alright love. Do you want me to send Alice up here?"

He always seemed to know what I needed. I nodded and left for the shower. As I was washing my hair I heard her enter. "Bell?'

"Ali.." My voice quivered.

"Come on Bell finish up and come out I need to hug my sister." I quickly finished my shower and wrapped the town around me and another for my hair.

I was pulled into my sister's tiny arms and we both just cried until we couldn't. "I'm sorry Bella. I thought he was in jail."

I nodded. "Me too. I hear everyone is downstairs huh?"

She smiled. "Yeah and when I say everyone…I mean the La Push gang and us."

My eyes widened. "Well lets get going. I want to know and don't want to know what happened you know?" She just nodded and kissed my cheek.

EPOV

Watching Bella toss and turn in her sleep is one thing. But hearing her cry and beg for the pain to stop is another. My heart was breaking and I was hurting not to help her. As I walked downstairs everyone stood up and looked at me. All I could whisper was she was in the bathroom.

"Edward are you okay?' Jasper asked.

I just looked at him. "No Jasper. You have no idea what it was like watching her scream and beg and cry for that bastard not to hurt her." I choked on a sob. I felt arms come around me.

"Edward I know my sister. I know what it was like after this happened to her. She is so strong man. Yeah she is going to be upset for a little bit but give her a few days and she will be back to normal. But to tell you the truth. You have made her happy dude. I have never seen her like that except when we get here. But then she met you and she brightened up so much more. Be strong for her. I know she will lean on you." Emmett talked softly to me.

"Thanks man. I just can't believe the asshole did that." I mumbled.

"Me neither."

Our conversation was stopped when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Alice came down first and gave us a small smile and a nod. I jumped up and got to the stairs.

As I saw Bella's tear stained face my heart broke a little more. I held out my hand and she didn't hesitate to take it. I pulled her to me and buried my face in her hair willing myself not to cry. She didn't need that. Emmett was right she needed me to be strong.

"You okay baby?' I whispered and she just held me tighter and nodded her head.

I moved out of the way but stayed close to her as everyone hugged her. But not a dry eye was in the place when my sister hugged her. Rose whispered something in her ear and Bella started sobbing as did my sister. I knew what she was telling her.

Emmett went to go break them up but me and Jazz stopped him. He glared at us. "Dude she is making her cry!"

"And she will explain it to you later. All I will say is Rose has been where Bella is." Jasper told him. Emmett visibly dropped his shoulders and sat on the stairs.

As he put his head in his hands and I saw his body shudder I knew he was crying and I felt my heart go out to him.

But what happened next to this day I will never forget. As Emmett did that I saw Bella who's back was to us go stiff and she turned around and looked right at her brother and was at his side within seconds.

"Emmy?" She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Belly. I am sorry I didn't kill the asshole when I had the chance. I'm sorry he hurt you and most of all I'm sorry that I didn't protect you." He was so broken. But my love smiled at him.

"Oh Emmybear. I'm not sorry you didn't kill him. Because where would you be to take care of me and make me laugh. You would be in prison and orange doesn't look good on you." We all smiled through our tears. "To be honest, I'm not sorry he hurt me. What he did was wrong Em but look at how strong I am today for what happened. And as for you not protecting me, who's to say after he raped me he wouldn't have killed me?" We all grimaced. "Em you came in and you did save me and you protected me. You always have. And I am blessed beyond measure to have a brother like you. I love you Emmy."

The tears she tried to stop came down and Emmett grabbed her face gently and wiped them away. They smiled at each other and he kissed her forehead. "I think it's time for you to know what happened."

We all made our way into the living room. Alice and Jasper were on the loveseat. Emmett was in front of Bella and I on the couch and Rose was beside Bella.

"After I jumped him and we took him in the back. Well it took all of my strength not to kill him. Sam and Jacob talked to me and told me I would get pressed with battery charges for beating him to death. We called the cops and they were on their way. You had already passed out by this point and I got Edward and Rose and Alice to take you home. I asked James why he did what he did and the sick bastard said because he wanted to add to his collection. Apparently you aren't the only one he's done this to. Then we asked him why he wasn't in jail and he told us that he easily escaped and has been running but came back this year to get you again. When the cops got there they cuffed him hands and feet. And they said that they are doubling his sentence with no chance of parole. He will be dead before he gets out. He got life babe. The judge that handled your case didn't even want to do a court hearing because James lawyer dumped him. The judge was so mad that he just called the prison and told them to put him in a padded cell for the rest of his life. It's over Bell."

We all looked at Bella who had tears streaming down his face. "I wasn't the only one?" Emmett shook his head. "How many more?"

"It's not important-" He was interrupted

"HOW MANY MORE EMMETT?" Bella was pissed.

"Thirteen Bella." He whispered. Bella shot up and ran to the bathroom holding her mouth. Rose got up and went after her.

But before she left she turned around. "I think it's best if I talk to her. Do you guys mind going out for a bit?" We all just shook our heads.

As I was the last one out I kissed my fingers and lifted them to ceiling above where she was at. And somehow I knew she could feel me and how much I loved her. That is all that matters.

* * *

Let's see...umm first of all sorry if the rape was a bit much, it was from a personal expierence. I would really love reviews on this chapter on your opinion of what happened. I know I said I won't beg and I won't, but for this chapter I would seriously love your review.

Much love to all.

Shawna


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys since I posted a new one shot and I am awake I figured I would post another chappy. Loved the reviews I got back from the last chapter and I hope I continue to get them I love them more than you know.

I own nothing.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9

BPOV

Thirteen? Thirteen? So that makes me fourteen? I couldn't stop heaving in to the toilet. I had my life back to normal. And he screwed it up again. I was just starting to be happy. I felt a cold compress on my forehead and thought it was Edward. "Edward you don't need to be here for this go. I'll be okay." I mumbled.

"Well I'm sure he would have stayed if he were here but I sent them out." I snapped my head up looking at Rose. I don't know why but I just started sobbing again. "Come on sweetie. Let's get you calmed down."

A few minutes later Rose and I were sitting on the couch and she was holding me. "Why me Rose?" I whispered since my throat was sore from crying.

"Oh Bella. He was a sick bastard. You didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve it. No one does. Bella, can I share my story with you? It's not a happy one or a an easy one to share but I feel like it might help both of us." Rose was combing her fingers through my hair.

I could only nod. Afraid my voice would show how terrified I was. "Three years ago, I met this guy, Royce King. He was wealthy, good looking, single, and in my social network. We hit it off and I soon became known as his fiancé. I was envied by every girl. Well one night after a bad argument. He left. I didn't go after him at the time because we both needed cooling off. I was on the phone with my mother at the time when he came barging in stumbling drunk. I told my mom I would call her back that Royce was drunk and I needed to get him in bed. She told me to call her back immediately after I got him asleep. I promised I would. Only when I turned around after hanging up that I noticed he brought 3 of his friends. Royce told them how pretty I was but I wouldn't have sex with him till we were married. He looked at his friends and laughed and said 'Not tonight. Boy's I'm going to allow you to share my woman.' I was starting to shake and knew I had to get control of the situation." She stopped to let us wipe our eyes but it was no use they just kept falling.

"Rose you don't-" I was interrupted. "I know I don't have to Bella. I want to. I want you to know you are not alone. You have me to talk to about this. My brother is crazy about you and I'm nuts about your brother and I really like Alice who loves my brother. Wow this is insane. But I want us to be close to Bella. I don't have many friends and I really like you." I hugged her because how could I not?

"Thank you Rose. To be honest and please don't tell Edward. I love him too. And I appreciate you being here talking with me." I smiled to let her know I meant it.

"Okay, let's get this part over with so we can move on and put this behind us. Royce laughed in my face as his friends tied me down to the bed. I screamed and tried to get free but I knew it was a lost cause. Royce got first go. He raped me, took my virginity and my soul. Then each of his friends got their rounds in before he took me one last time. And all any of them could do was laugh. They left as soon as they got dressed and I just laid there barely conscious when Jasper and Edward came bursting through the door. They untied me and Edward wrapped me up while Jasper called dad." She started breaking down after that. "Bella they didn't just take my soul away and my virginity. They took my ability to have kids away from me. They hurt me so bad that they had to do a hysterectomy. I was never the same. I went through therapy and got myself better. After a year I got a call that Royce and friends were tried and charged with rape and attempted murder since I was barely alive. To this day Bella I have never gotten over what happened. But I don't let it run my life either. "

I just sat there as her last sentence froze me. She's right. I can't let it run my life. I threw my arms around her and thanked her profusely. "You have helped me more than you can ever know. You not only have a friend now Rose, you have a sister." I pulled back and she had tears building up.

"Thank you Bella." We were still hugging when a knock sounded on the door before Emmett's big mouth shouted it.

"Hey is it okay if we come back in?" Rose giggled and I smiled.

"Want to have a little fun?" I whispered. She literally glowed and nodded. I put a finger to my mouth and we headed to my room and shut the door and locked it. "Okay lets make sex noises and see what happens!" Rose laughed and nodded.

"You are brilliant."

I held up my fingers 1, 2, 3. I nodded. " Oh yes! Bella right there! Please don't stop. SHIITT!"

I smiled so big. "You like that Rosie? You are so wet. Are you going to cum for me?"  
We almost lost it when someone tried to open my door. "Yes Bella I'm gonna cum flick it. Yes…just….like…..that….OHHH GOD!"

"What that fuck? Dude my sister and your sister are doing it!" I heard Emmett say.

"Bella?" Edward yelled.

Rose looked over at me, it was my turn. "Oh Bella baby I want to see something."

"You can see anything you like baby!" Rose was covering her mouth.

"Ohhh Rosie that…right…there…that feel so good. "

We heard a thump and we looked up and saw Emmett on my rooftop and I lost it. I couldn't stop the loud guffaws that came out. I happened to snort which sent Rose into overdrive. We opened the door and Edward fell in. I fell on Rose who couldn't hold us both up and we fell on the floor in heap of laughter and tears.

Emmett and Edward stood above us with their arms crossed and amused looks on their faces. But I could see in their eyes they wanted to laugh.

"That….was….the….best!" I said through my laughs. Rose held up her hand and I gave her a high-five.

"No doubt Bella, no doubt." Rose giggled. Emmett grabbed Rose up and ran off with her laughing.

I looked up and saw Edward's hand. He pulled me up and held me. Yes I needed that time with Rose but right here in his arms is what I needed the most.

EPOV

Hearing what Emmet and I was hearing through the door sent me into a tailspin. But then seeing her on the floor laughing and looking so happy made it all worthwhile.

I held her and felt her sigh. "I missed you." I whispered into her hair.

She pulled back and in her eyes was something so strong it made me gasp. "I missed you too."

I grabbed her face and just looked into her eyes. "I love you." I watched as the tears weld up.

She put her hands over mine and the next words she spoke had me tearing up. "I love you too, Edward."

I picked her up and swung her around. "You love me!" She giggled and I swore I would do anything to keep her giggling for as long as God let me.

We were sitting in the living room when Bella looked startled. "Where is Alice and Jasper?" And just like that they magically appear. And looking a little disheveled. I felt sorry for my brother because the look on Emmett's face was of pure anger.

"ALICE! What is that on your neck?" Oh shit.  
"It's called a hickey Em." She rolled her eyes and Jasper stayed behind her afraid to move.

"I know what it's called. Why do you have one? Did you guys have sex?" He looked so pissed.

"EMMETT!" Alice and Bella shouted.

He looked over at Bella. "She has a hickey!"

"Yeah and you did to when you came back from Lauren's house. And you even got caught by her dad. But did we say anything or judge you in anyway? NO! She is old enough to do what she wants and if you want to be an idiot and stand in her way of happiness then that's your loss. Our family has always been close and last night proved it but you can't treat her like a baby Em. That's not fair." Bella was standing in front of her sister.

I loved seeing Bella stand up for something she loves. All her quiet and shyness disappears into pure determination and fierceness.

Emmett visibly softened. "I know. I'm sorry Alice. She is right you are old enough to make your own choices. Just don't show anything to dramatic in front of me. That's all I ask." Alice smiled and launched herself on Emmett. He smiled a small one but it was real and Alice just hugged him.

Bella smiled and started over to me before she was tackled by Emmett and Alice. She squealed and laughed as they tickled her. "Edward! Help me!" I smiled and shook my head. She glared. "Traitor!"

I finally pulled her up and held her away. "You will pay for that mister." She poked my chest. Hard.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Would you really do that to the one you love?" Five gasps could be heard. I smiled and pulled Bella in my arms.

"You told him?" Rose asked.

Bella nodded. "It was the perfect moment." The girls awed, including Emmett, whereas Jazz just smiled and nodded his head.

I looked down at my girl who looked up at me and I knew that I had what I never thought I would have. A happy future.

"Let's watch a movie." Alice spoke.

"I'll order the pizza." Bella answered.

"I'll get the movie." Emmett said.

"NO!" Bella and Alice yelled.

"Let Rose pick." Rose looked up surprised.

"Why me?" Bella just smiled at her.

"Because today you helped me more than you could ever know. I gained a new sister today. Plus Jasper would pick something with war, Alice would pick a romance, Emmett would pick a horror, I would pick a classic, Edward would pick a horror just so he could hold me. But you will pick something we wouldn't know you would pick." Bella smiled triumphantly knowing she was right.

We settled down getting ready to watch "Eagle Eye" Bella snuggled up really close to me. I smiled and whispered I love you. She looked up at me and whispered it back. I smiled so big and kissed her softly on her lips.

We ate as soon as the pizza got there and watched the movie. Before the movie was even over Bella was asleep. I maneuvered us so I was laying back towards the armrest of the couch and she was between me and the couch.

I remember closing my eyes to rest them and remembered feeling content with life.

The next thing I remember was waking up and the TV was playing the DVD intro over and over. Emmett and Rosalie were laying on the floor asleep. Jasper and Alice were on the loveseat asleep. I saw Bella was smiling in her sleep and I just decided instead of waking everyone up to close my eyes and go back to sleep thanking God for my parents getting this house. I owe them everything.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that. See you guys again later! Because I will be posting another time this afternoon and one tomorrow so you guys get TWO! I guess cause I love you.

Have a great day.

Shawna


	10. Chapter 10

I am so so sorry it has taken me this long to update but it really wasn't my fault. wouldn't let me update something about an error so I had to wait and find out how to fix it. SOOOO because I have completely missed like 2 updates to all my readers I am posting back to back tonight and again tomorrow. Again I apologize and I hope you kick 's ass lol jk but I hope you enjoy it!

WARNING THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN BPOV. I MARKED IT SO YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU WOULD LIKE.

I would like the thank everyone who is reading my story and leaves me comments. All of you mean more to me than you could know. I love you. Thank you.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 10

EPOV (thought I would change it up for a bit)

I can feel something warm snuggled between me and the couch. I blinked my eyes and grinned. Bella was nestled between me and the couch and her hair was fanned out above her head. Her face was right next to my neck. I could feel every breath she took. I closed my eyes relaxing and never wanting to move.

*Click*

I snapped my eyes open to see Everyone looking down at us. Alice and Rose had that awe face. Emmett had this stupid grin and Jasper had a small smile. Alice had the camera. "I'm sorry. You guys were just too cute." She whispered. I didn't know she knew how to whisper.

I looked down at Bella. I gently traced her cheek with my finger. "It's okay. I want a copy though." I whispered.

"I promise. Now can you wake my sister up so we can go down to the beach?" She laughed.

"Yes go get her coffee ready." They all laughed and headed to the kitchen before Emmett turned around. "You know you could have just said leave us alone. But in all seriousness, I'm happy for you two. I couldn't have picked a better man for my sister." He smiled.

"Hey Em?" He turned around. "Me too man." He just beamed at me and nodded.

I kissed Bella's forehead and rubbed my hand through her hair. "Bella?" She wiggled her nose in the most adorable way. "My beautiful Bella. Wake up love."

She groaned. "No. Dreaming of Edward." My face broke out into the biggest smile. I felt my face start hurting. I kissed her eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally her mouth before I felt her smile.

I couldn't stop kissing her so I moved down her neck. "Mmm. What did I do to get woken up like this?"

I looked up into her clear brown eyes. "You did everything. Coming into my life and making everything worth while. You are more than I have ever dreamed of or deserve. I love you."

Her eyes were teary and her voice quivered as she spoke. "Oh Edward. It's I who doesn't deserve you. You are beautiful and I'm just a plain. I love you too."

I had to kiss her. How in the world can she think she's just plain? "You Isabella Swan, are anything but plain. And if you let me I'll show you forever just how non plain you are." She broke out in the biggest smile and kissed me. "Now lets get you up and in the kitchen before they come back."

As we walked in everyone said good morning to Bella who just waved her hand and headed for the coffee cup Alice was holding out. I watched as she kissed Alice on the head and rubbed Emmett's head as she passed by. They both looked at and smiled up at her and I realized how much love those three had and I wanted to be close like that with my siblings.

Jazz and I were close but Rose, not so much and I wanted to change that. So I walked over to Rose and kissed her cheek. "Good morning." She turned and looked at me like I had grown an extra head. But I smiled and tried to convey with my eyes how much I loved and appreciated her. She looked and must have found what I was trying to show for she lit up and kissed my cheek. "Morning big brother."

I bumped fists with Jazz. "Morning Dude."

"Morning.'

"Okay I'm making my famous chocolate chip pancakes. Who wants them?" Bella asked and Alice and Em shot their arms up. Alice turned to us.

"You guys will have a fit when you taste them. Go ahead Bella make them some too." Bella smiled and started moving around the kitchen.

"Bella can I have a soda?" I don't know why Emmett didn't just get up and get it. She quickly threw one at him without evening looking his way. He laughed. "When she's in the kitchen and in the zone…you never step foot around her." Oh. Well now I know.

All of the sudden I was in a different house with Bella at the stove making breakfast for me and our three children. I was brought out by a hand on my thigh. I looked over and smiled at Bella. Someday my conscious thought. Someday

BPOV

That's how the last month went. We either stayed over at the Cullen's house or ours. We were all exclusive now. Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and I.

The past month flew by and it made me realize that our time will eventually come to leave. And every time I thought about it I would cry.

The Cullen's have become family and the thought of leaving them physically hurts.

I was sitting outside on my balcony on one of the few nights alone I had. And the tears I try to hide just came and wouldn't stop. I didn't want to leave Edward. I couldn't leave him.

I wiped my eyes but they kept coming. "Bells?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed I wouldn't sob. "Yeah Em?"

He didn't say anything but I felt his arms around me. That was it. I was a sobbing mess. The loud cries left my throat. "Baby Bells. What's wrong?"

"I can't leave him Em. We only have a month and a half and I don't know what to do."

"Sh. Bella. Everything will work out. I know it will."

"Thanks Em."

"I will leave you alone but don't worry B." I only nodded. Nothing he could say would honestly make me feel any better. We attended UW and the Cullen's went to Northwestern. We are miles and miles away. I started sobbing all over again and couldn't stop.

"Bella?" NO! Please god tell me the man I'm sitting here bawling over is behind me.

"Edward I really don't want you seeing me like this. Please…go." I was biting my lip so hard I thought I would bleed. Any pain is better than this heart ache.

"I will not leave you baby." He whispered against my cheek. Instinctively I leaned into his breath. His warm hands cradled my face and wiped my tears away. "Now why are you crying my love?"

I wanted to open my eyes but knew if I did I would lose it all over again. "Because we only have a month and a half left. Edward, I can't lose you. And I know I'm going to."

"Baby look at me." And because he asked my mind and heart could never deny him. So I opened my eyes. I was looking into the softest green eyes. "Everything will work out baby. I only have half a semester left. Then I we can go from there." He kissed my eyelids.

***WARNING LEMON*** (if you don't want to read it, skip it.)

I looked into his eyes and knew that I wanted him. This was the perfect moment. I wanted to get as much of him as I could within the rest of our time together.

I pulled him close and kissed him with every bit of passion my heart and soul would let. My hands tangled in his hair and his find their way under my butt to pick me up. He carried me inside to my bed and laid me down. Once I needed to breath his lips never left my skin.

I was completely on fire for him and I never wanted to stop. "Edward." He looked up at me from my collarbone. "Make love to me." His eyes got a darker jade if possible.

"Are you sure my Bella? I don't want you to rush. I can wait forever if you needed me to." Never once has anyone said anything like that to me.

"I'm positive Edward. I need you." I whimpered as his mouth descended on mine in one of the most amazing kisses I've ever had. My hands found their way back into his hair. I pulled a little and Edward let out one of the most sexiest noises. I couldn't tell if it was a groan or a growl. Maybe both.

"Bella my love. I have dreamt of this night since the moment I laid eyes on you. I promise I'll be gentle. I love you so much."

"I love you to Edward. I know you will be gently." His fingers slipped under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I had just been in a tank top so my bare breasts were on display.

"Anytime it gets to much Bella you tell me and I'll stop." I could only nod since his mouth was a mere inch from my nipple. When he took my nipple in his mouth my back arched and I cried out. The feel of his cool tongue and his teeth nipping me was enough to make me almost come.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head wanting to see his amazing chest. His mouth went to my other nipple and I dragged my nails up his back into his hair and bucked my hips into his obvious arousal.

"Edward. Please!" I wasn't beyond begging if I had to.

"What do you need my Bella?" His voice took on this husky and deep tone that just left me wanting more.

"I need you. I need your mouth on me." I panted as his mouth moved down to my belly button where he dipped the tip of his tongue in. I shivered never realizing that could be a turn on for me.

"Mm I can't wait to taste you. I bet you are so sweet. Let's find out." With that he pulled my shorts and panties off. "Shit Bella. You're bare?" I giggled and nodded.

I didn't have time to blink much less breathe before his mouth was on my lower lips. I threw my head back and let out an embarrassing sound. "Edward right there. So good."

His teeth were nipping on my sensitive bud and I was already close. So when he thrust two of his fingers in me and pumped at a steady pace I was a withering mess underneath him.

"Ed…war..d…I'm….going to….cu…OHH!" I swear my life just flashed before my eyes.

I looked down at Edward and was so turned on watching him suck my juices off his fingers. "So sweet. I will be doing that a lot more." I looked down and saw his cock straining against his pants and my mouth watered. I was never big on blow jobs but I wanted to suck him so bad.

I flipped us over and smiled at Edward before I kissed him. I sucked my own juices off his mouth and tongue. Edward's hands were on my hips rubbing my center against his. "Shit Bella."

I kissed and bit my way down his lean torso making sure to trace his abs with my tongue. That earned me a growl. As I got to the promised land I looked up at Edward through my lashes. "Edward? Have you jacked off thinking of me doing this to you?"

He apparently has the same problem I had a few minutes ago. He only nodded which caused me to smirk. I hooked my fingers in his pants and pulled them off loving how he went commando. His thick length was standing tall and proud and I was impressed.

I licked my lips before taking the tip in my mouth. "BELLA!" Edward bucked his hips as I took as much of him as I could in my mouth. What I couldn't fit I used my hand to pump. Edward was groaning and making noises that were driving me crazy with need.

"Bella….I…want to…be in…side you…when I cum baby." He quickly flipped us over before looking up at me.

I could tell if he was asking if it was okay. It was I was on birth control for female reasons. I grabbed him and guided him to my entrance. "This might hurt love." I knew it would, but I also knew it would be worth it. He did it like a band-aid and I was glad because the feel of having him in me was amazing. The pain wasn't as bad and it was more of a good pain.

"So…tight...fuck." Edward started slowly thrusting in and out and my mind clouded over. Nothing in the world could feel better than this.

We were panting and groaning each other's names. I could feel that familiar tingling start in my lower stomach and as I got closer my walls started contracting. Edward moved his hand in between us to my clit and started rubbing. "Fuck! Edward, right there! Please don't stop."  
Two more thrusts later I fell over screaming his name and he mine. He collapsed beside me and pulled me close.

***END OF LEMON***

As our breathing got normal I got to thinking that tonight couldn't have ended better. "Baby?" I looked up at him.

"Yes."

"That…was…amazing. I love you so much Bella." He cupped my cheek and kissed my lips so softly.

"Me too Edward. It was perfect. I love you too." I kissed over his heart loving that it is mine.

Edward pulled the covers over us and I was instantly asleep dreaming of a house with children in the yard. Someday my conscious thought. Someday.

* * *

Let me know what you thought! Thank you so much.

Hugs,

Shawna


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

Last night was out of this world. I really had no expectation of how last night was going to go. I am happy with the way things turned out but if it had turned out that she wanted to wait, I would have stopped with no questions asked.

Looking down at her sleeping form, I couldn't stop the smile that covered my face. In just a short time she has become my world.

I eased myself out of bed and headed down to start her coffee. I was surprised to see Alice standing there.

"Morning Edward." Alice smiled up at me.

"Morning. Jasper keep you awake with his snoring?" I chuckled.

She laughed. "No did Bella keep you away with her sleep talking?" I looked at her.

"No….she sleep talks?" I was very, very curious.

She just threw her head back and laughed. "Oh yeah. Probably half an hour after she falls asleep. That's when her true confessions come out. Emmett and I used to love to sit up and listen to her talk. But you don't dare tell her I told you. She will go after my Jimmy Choo's."

I laughed. "Okay I won't but I will have to remember that for next time."  
"Yeah and make sure next time you guys keep it down. I'm glad she trusts you but I really don't need to hear it." She giggled.

I blushed. I actually blushed. I never do that. "Sorry." And then I thought of Emmett and my face drained of color. "What about Emmett?"

"Well he and Rose were pretty much occupied on their own. If you get me." I did and it should make me upset but then that would be hypocritical since I was doing the same thing to his sister. Wow! That is not how I wanted to picture my sister.

"Alright I'm heading back to bed. Bella takes three sugars and milk." And with that she walked out.

I quickly made my coffee and hers and headed up to her room. I happened to pass Emmett who smiled and winked at me to which I just nodded at. No words needed.

I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Bella's entire face. She started giggling. "Hmm. What are you doing up?"

"Well I went to get you coffee so I can get you up because I'm taking you out for the day. That is if a lady such as yourself will accommodate me today?" I was laying the charm on thick and I knew this for Bella instantly blushed.

"You have already got me in bed Edward no need to try and swoon me." We laughed. "But yes I will go with you today."

We sat around talking for a few more when she went to take a shower.

I was downstairs when Jasper cam through. "Hey man how's it going?"

"Man things are going great. I'm taking Bella out today. Just to spend it together."

"Yeah me and Alice are doing the same." I nodded letting him know that was cool.

***

We were heading towards a Denny's in town. I didn't know much about the place but Bella was more than willing to help out and tell me which way to go.

We made small talk through the drive talking about music.

We made it inside Denny's and to a table.

"Well look at who we have here!" I looked up and saw and older lady who was smiling so big and I watched as Bella jumped up.

"Claire! How are you? I have missed you!" She hugged the older woman and I just watched at the two talk loving how Bella took the time to actually listen to people.

"Oh forgive me. Edward this is Claire. Claire this is my boyfriend Edward." I loved that boyfriend thing. Although the word never seemed to really be enough to express my love for her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Claire." I kissed her knuckles, turning on the Cullen Charm. She looked at Bella who was trying to hard not to laugh.

"My Bella I think you have a keeper. And he's a nice looking young man. You be good to my girl. Alright you two anything you want is on the house. Frank is going to be upset he missed you. But his daughter just had their first little one so he and Jane flew out." She kissed Bella's cheek.

"Thank you Claire. Tell Frank I will be back to visit. And that congrats on being a grandpa." The old woman nodded and walked away. Before I knew what happened I got hit with the menu.

"What was that for love?" She giggled.

"That was for almost giving that poor woman a heart attack. You put it on thick this time didn't you?" I just chuckled and kissed her cheek.

_

BPOV

After leaving Denny's, when Edward put a 100 dollar bill on the table we hightailed it out of there. Seeing as we stayed in the parking lot making sure she got the money, then she turned on her heel heading towards us we peeled out of the parking lot laughing till we cried.

Now we were at the local park where I directed him to go. My good friend Melissa brought her kids here all the time. So when I spotted them I couldn't help but smile. "Want to me some friends of mine?" Edward looked over at me and nodded.

I motioned for Edward to stop a few feet behind me and I held up my finger to Melissa for her not to say anything. I picked up Isaac and tickled him. He didn't know who it was but Madeline and Isaiah knew and started screaming out, Auntie Bella. When Isaac heard it was me he flung his tiny arms around my neck and squeezed. I sat down and listened as they told me what all they were doing.

I looked up and caught Edward's eyes and his held awe, love, adoration, and something else.

"Hey guys would you like to meet a friend of mine?" They nodded.

"Okay then Edward meet Madeline, Isaiah , Isaac, and their mother Melissa. Guys this is my friend Edward." Melissa just cocked an eyebrow at me. I just nodded. She smiled so big.

I watched as Edward said down and Madeline jumped in his lap and he chuckled. They were talking about something and he looked even more perfect.

We spent a good bit of time with the kids before I told them we had other plans and that we would see them again soon. They of course didn't want us to go but we promised the next time we came we would bring surprises.

As we were going home Edward reached over and took my hand. "Seeing you today in what you do…makes me love you even more. Bella you give and give and never ask for anything in return. Why? You make sure everyone has what they need before you worry about yourself. Do you ever put yourself first?"

I gave him a squeeze before I tried to answer. "Claire had breast cancer and her kids turned her back on her. I happened to be in the bathroom one day at Denny's when I heard crying. And for some reason I asked her what was wrong and bless her heart she just poured her heart and soul out to me. After hearing her story I walked out to mom and dad and told them and they took over her bills. She was alone and had no one. Melissa, hmm, let's see if I can get through this without crying. She had just had Isaac when her husband was killed in a drive by shootout. Since they had 3 kids and he didn't have a life insurance policy I took the money out of my trust fund and paid for the funeral, the kids college money, and gave some to Melissa.

I do this because I want people who are having a rough time to know there are still people out there who care. Who want to make a difference. That's my main goal is to help people. When I saw Claire in the hospital after her first surgery, she smiled so big at me and then those kids and Melissa. To hear Auntie Bella and a hug from them, means more to me and makes me so much more happy than anyone could ever possibly understand." I wiped the few tears that had leaked from my eyes away and looked up at Edward.

He had stopped the car and was looking at me with a few tears of his own. "Bella…I have…nothing…I mean I have no words. I thought you were perfect before but this…this makes you even more so. I know you don't want to talk about it but Bella I can't lose you. No that's not right. I WON'T lose you. I am going to see about transferring to UW. I looked it up online and they are offer the same classes I'm taking and honestly mom has been talking about moving out of the snow."

I just looked up at him and the tears that blinded my eyes couldn't be stopped. "Edward…I…I can't ask you to do that."

He grabbed my face. "I'm not asking you to my Bella. I'm telling you. I'm coming to you no matter what."

With him being so close I couldn't help but kiss him. Somehow someway my brother was right. It will all work out. I just have to believe


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys so I was sitting here tonight and I thought what the hell I will update again. This story has gone far and beyond. Thank you to all who have put me and my story on your alerts and favorites. And to those who review. I can never ever ever tell you how much it means to me. I love you all.

SM owns everything.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

EPOV

It's been a few days since Bella and I had our day together. And I still can't get it out of my head that she has done all that for people she barely knew at the time. My mother was a sobbing mess when I spoke with her the day after Bella told me that.

***flashback***

I heard my phone ringing and I looked at the ID. "Hello my wonderful mother."

She snickered. "My sweet charming boy. How are you?"

"I'm absolutely wonderful mom. How are you and dad?" I was sure they were having a wonderful time.

"Oh sweetheart things are great. How are Rose and Jasper?"

"Well they are good I guess. We see each other a few times a day but normally we are with our other halves." I held the phone away counting down. 3, 2,1...

"EEEPP! Edward you tell me all about it this instant!" She shouted.

I just chuckled into the phone. "What do you want to know dear mother?" I knew what she wanted to know but I was at least going to make her work for it. What kind of son would I be if I didn't?

"Well who's with who?" I knew she was bouncing in her seat because I could hear my father in the background laughing.

"Well Rose is with Emmett. Alice is with Jasper. And Bella….is with me." I said that last part wishing Bella was with me at the moment but she went with the girls for a spa filled day.

"Oh I will have to call Rose and ask her all about everything. But I want to know about you and Bella. Edward I thought she was amazing. She is beautiful too."

I smiled. "She is mom. She is everything I ever needed. She's perfect and she's selfless. Mom… she is so much like you in some ways. She gives to people who need it the most. A worker down at Denny's had cancer and her kids just didn't do anything….Bella stood up and got her dad to get her bills covered. Then she paid for college funds to 3 small kids because their dad died and she gave money to the mother to help get them ahead. She's amazing."

I could honestly feel my throat become tight from the emotion I feel.

"You love her?" My mom sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes mom. I have fallen in love with her. And by some miracle she is in love with me. I can't explain it but the thought of leaving her at the end of the summer is…painful."

That was it. My mother burst into full sobs. "Son? What is wrong with your mother?" My dad hated when my mother cried.

"Oh dad she is crying because her kids are in love." I smiled knowing he just visibly relaxed.

"Oh. Well I do hope it was that Bella that caught your eye." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes it was. Listen dad. I need your help." I was hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"You want to transfer don't you?" There was no hint of anger or disappointment in his voice, just awe and appreciation.

"Yeah dad. I have already called and told them but I think I need you as my backup." He laughed as did I . Nobody hardly ever said no to my dad.

"Alright I'll call them and get back with you this afternoon. Now I need to call the realtor." I knew it!

I could hear my mother's "YES!" come from the background. I just couldn't help but laugh.

"For what dad?" Yes I was playing dumb.

"Oh son you don't think you all are getting away from us and by us I mean mainly your mother. OW!" I heard the smack. I just busted out laughing.

After hanging up with him all I could think of was the phone call I was going to get this afternoon.

***end flashback***

And it didn't take long really for me to hear from my father. It was maybe 2 hours later.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey son." I sat straight up feeling anxious.  
"Hey dad. Please tell me you have good news."

"I do son. I do. You guys are all going to UW this fall. Your mother is on her phone with the realtor right now." I don't care that I sounded like a girl but I did a 'woohoo' in the phone.

"Dad thank you so much. I can't tell you how much this means to me. And Bella dad. She has been so upset about it. I know she tells me she will be fine but I hear her on her balcony crying and I hear the girls and sometimes Emmett will tell me. Thank you dad." I couldn't wait to tell Bella.

"Your welcome son. We will call you with all the details when we get them."

We hung up a few minutes later and I raced over to the Swan's.

I saw Em and Jasper on the sofa. "The girls are still gone right?"

They both looked up at me like I had lost my mind. "Yea"

"Good. Now you guys have to promise not to tell Bella." They nodded. "I got transferred to UW. I start there this fall." Jasper smiled a small smile and Em beamed.

"Really dude?" He stood up and walked over to me.

"Really Emmett. I love her and I can't lose her. Ever." He grabbed me up in a bear hug so tight I couldn't even get mad I just laughed.

"Dude you are awesome. What about Alice and Rose?" He had put me down and was looking at me almost sad like.

"Well if you can promise to act surprised then I'll tell you we are all going." It took about 3 seconds for it to click before shouts were heard.

After we had calmed down Jas and I worked on a plan to tell the girls.

Around 4 the girls came walking through and the pain that I felt in my chest whenever Bella wasn't near me gradually disappeared.

When I laid eyes on her I felt my eyes bulge out. She looked amazing. Screw the plan. I looked over at Rose and I knew she needed to know. I nodded to Jas who followed me out on the balcony. I noticed Bella, Em and Alice all watched us leave.

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"We all got in to go to UW Rosie." Jasper smiled. And for the first time since our grandmother passed away, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Really? I won't have to leave him?" She looked up at me and for the first time in a long time I felt like I finally did something right with Rose. I nodded. And she threw her arms around me. "You promise Eddie?"

Even though I hated that name. I couldn't bring myself to correct her. "I promise Rosie. I talked to dad. He got our papers and mom is looking for a realtor."

She pulled back. "Mom and dad are coming too?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Jazz and I were going to do something special but honestly I can't wait to tell her." We all nodded.

"Okay Em and I will go to the beach. Jazz you and Alice take their house. And Edward you take your sweet Bella over to ours. I have my key to get in." I kissed her head and walked inside.

I didn't say anything I just swept up Bella bridal style and walked out.

BPOV (LEMON ALERT)

I had no clue what came over Edward. One minute he was out on the balcony talking to Rose and Jazz and the next he went caveman and took me out.

He raced us up to his room and he threw me on the bed.

"Edward what are you doing?" He didn't say anything just kissed me. Boy was it a kiss. I could feel my toes curl. My heart was beating so hard.

When he pulled back we were both panting. "Bella my sweet Bella." He looked deep into my eyes. "I got in."

He got in? What's he…OH! "Oh my god. You are going to UW?" He nodded and the tears started falling from my eyes. "You mean… I won't have to tell you that I can't ask you to move and that we will make it work, even though I would be heartbroken?"

"No my love. We don't have to say goodbye. Ever." He kissed me and I threw my arms around his neck trying to get him as close as I possibly could.

Next thing I knew We were naked on the bed with Edward slowly pushing himself into me.

That first thrust is amazing and almost as good as the orgasm itself.

He made love to me and it was sweet and romantic but right now I wanted rough and fierce.

"Edward…I need it harder and faster." I was pleading for him.

He stopped and looked at me for a second before grinning like the cat that ate the canary. He leaned back and held my ass in the air and flipped me over. And before I could say anything he was pounding hard.

"Like this baby? Is this how you want it?" His voice was so low and husky the tightness in my stomach was beginning to be more than I could handle.

"Yes Edward…please." I was close to losing it and Edward could tell.

"I feel you squeezing me Bella. You are getting so tight and shit it feels amazing. I need you to cum baby." He moved his finger down to my bundle of nerves and that was it.

I was screaming his name and praying that I wouldn't pass out.

I collapsed and Edward laid behind me and scooped me up in his arms. "I love you Bella. More than anything in this world."

"I love you too Edward. I don't know why I got so blessed. I can't ever thank you enough to come with me." I snuggled down closing my eyes. I felt Edward place a kiss on my head.

"Sleep my Bella. I will wake you when its time for supper."

I smiled and closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Everyone was right. Everything worked out. I couldn't be happier.

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I felt something moving up and down my arm.

"Stop Edward go back to sleep." I felt the bed shake.

"I would my love but its time to rise and have supper. I would rather you cook than any of them goons."

I couldn't help but laugh. I rolled over and looked up at Edward. His eyes are shining so bright. I could see the love and happiness and it made me feel like the most special person ever.

"Alright handsome lets get ready and go."

We showered and headed over to the house. As soon as we walked in we heard people talking in the kitchen. As soon as we walked in 4 pairs of eyes landed on us. I looked at each of them and noticed all the happiness. Alice squealed and plowed into me. "Jasper is going to UW. So is Rose." I smiled knowing that my siblings were just as happy as I am.

"So is Edward." I whispered.

"Groups hug!" Emmett yelled out. Next thing we knew everyone was crowding around us and I couldn't breath.

"Let me out you mongrels!" Everyone laughed.

Throughout supper we all talked about starting classes and how our lives were going to change. "Lauren and Jessica aren't going to like this at all." I looked over at Alice.

"Who are they?" Edward asked.

"Only the biggest bimbo's at UW. They always have it out for us." Alice curled up against Jasper.

"Yeah well now that I'm going to go there. Let them try to mess with my two sisters." Alice and I looked at Rose. Then we attacked her in a sisterly hug.

Later on that night as Edward climbed into bed I actually felt like I could take on the world.

"Goodnight my sweet love."

"Goodnight my Edward." And that was the last thing spoken or thought of that night.

* * *

Please Review! They are loved and get you faster updates!

Hugs and love to all,

Shawna


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry its short but its more a filler. I hope you enjoy we are a little over haflways done. So let me know how you like it!

Enjoy!

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 13

BPOV

It has been 3 days since we found out everyone is going to UW. I decided to go and grab some groceries.  
Alice decided to go with me. "Oh Bella everything is turning out just perfect. Can you believe we are all going to be together?" She was just bouncing and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Yes Ali its amazing. You were right. And Alice I just wanted to tell you that-"

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" I looked up and saw a truck running the red light coming right at us and the last thing I remember seeing or hearing was Alice screaming and the loud sound of the metal crushing together.

That was when everything went black.

EPOV

Being without Bella always leaves this ache in my chest. So when she left to go to the grocery store with Alice I pulled her close and kissed her. Telling her to be careful and that I loved her.

Everyone else and I were sitting around just hanging out when Emmett's phone rang.

"Hello…yes this is he…what? How are they?…alright I'll be right there." We all looked at him and he was white as a ghost.

My gut was telling me something was wrong. Very wrong. "Emmett what is it?"

That seemed to snap him out of the trance he was in. "Everybody in the car now I'll explain on the way to the hospital."

Did he just say the hospital? Wait, they called Emmett and he said they. NO!

I grabbed him by the arm. "Please Emmett tell me its not her."

He sighed. "I'll explain it on the way there. Don't lose it right now Edward. Just don't. I need you. Bella needs you."

We all jumped in the car. And nobody said a word. The silence was almost unbearable. The thought of anything happening to Bella is killing me. I looked back at Jasper and saw he had his head in his hands. I feel for him. He loves Alice.

"I don't know much because they wouldn't tell me on the phone. But all I know is that Alice and Bella were in a severe car accident. Alice is awake but Bella…they don't know. That's all I know. The woman said there is a officer waiting on us. So we will know more when we talk to him." He spoke so low and shaky and it was unlike Emmett.

My Bella. She was hurt. I should have gone with her. It should have been me. The way she smiles when she is happy or when she laughs when Emmett does something stupid. The way she comforts people, the tears starting welling up in my eyes. I can't lose my angel. I am nothing without her.

We pulled into the hospital and we all ran in and the woman told us where we had to go. They put Bella in a room but Alice had only had to go to the Emergency Room. She was okay. I was glad Jazz doesn't have to feel what I'm feeling. I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy.

We walked up to Bella's room and my heart was beating so hard and so loud in my ears I thought everyone could hear it. Their were 3 officers standing around her door.

"Hello my name is Detective Riley. Which one of you is Emmett Swan?" Emmett walked up to him and shook his hand.

"I'm Emmett. What happened?" The detective looked back at us.

"Do you want them to hear or just you?" Emmett told him we could stay. I'm not really sure if I'm ready to hear but my baby is on the other side of that wall. I'm going nowhere. "Miss Bella Swan was driving southbound crossing Bomar and Highway 176 going through a traffic light when a man ran the red light and hit the driver side. The car flipped multiple times before landing on its side. Miss Alice Swan was awake at the scene and seems to be okay. The driver of the truck wasn't wearing a seatbelt and passed away at the scene. Miss Bella Swan was unconscious when we arrived. The doctor has spoken with us and told us that he will be with you shortly to give you his diagnosis. If there is anything the State of South Carolina Highway Patrol can do here is my card. Please give us a call."

They walked away but my mind was racing with images of my angel screaming and it was too much. I put my head in my hands and just sobbed. I don't care that I was loud or that I looked like a wuss. My sweet angel is hurt and I can't make it better.

The nurse said two at a time. They tried to make me go first but I said that Em and Rose could go. I just sat down.

"Jasper?" I looked up and in my blurry vision I saw Alice. Jasper and I jumped up and helped her to the seat. Jasper kissed her and I had to turn away. It was too much. All I wanted to do was get on my knees and scream at God asking him why her? All she does is help others why would he allow her to be hurt.

"Edward?" Alice's small voice was laced with tears. I looked at her. "I tried keeping her awake. I really did." I shook my head. She can't blame herself.

"Alice it's not your fault. Nobody blames you and Bella won't either." She nodded.

Em and Rose came out and I told Alice and Jasper they could go. I watched Em and Rose. They both had tearstained faces. "Ed man why are you putting off going in there?"

I choked back a sob. "You are her family and I would feel guilty if I went first. And…I'm scared." I was a crying mess again. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Me to Ed. I'm scared to. She loves you and you love her. I'm scared she won't make it. But I'm not losing hope and I won't let you either." I nodded.

Alice and Jasper came out and it was my turn. I walked up to her door and just put my hand on it before laying my head on the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Want me to go with you?" I nodded. I hated I couldn't be alone with her but this is the best way.

"Take a deep breath man." I did and we walked through the door. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. My angel lay broken and fragile on that bed. I walked over and sat down beside her bed and gently picked up her hand. She was so cold.

"Bella, I know you probably can't hear me but I need you to come back to me. I can't lose you." My sobs started taking over. "You are my best friend and my soul mate. Please come back to me love, please."

Just then the door opened and the doctor walked in. "I heard the patient's brother is in here." Emmett stood up and shook hands with the doctor. "I am doctor. What can you tell me?"

"Mr. Swan, she's in a coma. I'm sorry."

* * *

Leave me a review!

Hugs and love,

Shawna


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so I am coming out from behind the rocks…..I'm sorry I left you guys a cliffy. But I knew I had to end it like that. But no fear the next chappy is here!

I hope you enjoy. Just hang on for the ride for a little bit longer. We won't be seeing BPOV for awhile.

Don't hate me it just has to be done.

Now onto the story.

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

Sitting here alone with Bella. I couldn't help but think of all the doctor said yesterday. She is in a coma, a broken leg, three bruised ribs, and bad gash on her head. My poor angel is just broken. I wouldn't leave her. Everyone begged me to leave but I wasn't leaving until she did.

I heard a knock at the door and loud enough they could hear I told them to come in. I saw a older man and woman who I presumed to be Bella's parents. The man was dark haired and had a mustache. His eyes matched Bella's perfectly. The woman had shoulder length dirty blonde hair but her face was all Bella.

I stood up to introduce myself. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend." I walked up to her dad and held out my hand. He looked at it before extending his hand to shake mine.

Then he smiled at me. "Hello Edward. I'm Charles Swan but everyone calls me Charlie. We have heard a lot about you." I gave him the best smile I could.

"Hello Edward. I'm Renee. Bella speaks of you all the time." I kissed her hand showing her I was a gentleman .

"It's so nice to meet you. I wish it was under different circumstances." I moved back to Bella's side and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Edward, how long have you been here?" Charlie asked.

"Since Emmett got the call yesterday. I can't leave her."

"Son you need to go home shower, eat, and get some rest. We will call you if anything happens." He patted my shoulder.

I looked up at him hoping to express through my eyes that if I left her it would kill me. "I can't sir. I'll go and get something to eat but I won't leave the hospital. It would pain me to do so." He looked over at Renee.

"Honey we will be back. We are going to the cafeteria." She smiled at us and kissed us both on the cheek.

Sitting in the quiet café with Bella's father wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"You love her." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I do very much. And by some miracle she loves me too, Charlie." I was trying not to lose it in front of the man who I wanted to impress.

"I know she does. Bella and I are closer than one thinks. She and I talk more than her and her mother. She told me all about you Edward. And I honestly couldn't ask for a better man to love my daughter. But son she will be disappointed you aren't taking care of yourself." I knew he was right.

"You are right I know. But what will happen if she wakes up and I'm not there. I would feel guilty and I don't want her to think I didn't care enough to stay." I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Edward I don't think she will care. Just run home shower come back. Cause no offense son and I know we just met but boy…you kind of smell." I looked up at him and saw a grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright. I'll be back in 20 minutes. If anything happens-"

"I will call. I promise. Now go." I smiled and nodded.

True to my word. I was walking back into the hospital twenty minutes later.

I walked into the waiting room and stopped in my tracks. The smile that covered my face and the tears welled in my eyes as I saw my mother and father sitting with Bella's parents.

"Mom?" I croaked out. She looked up at me and I could already see she had been crying.

"My baby." She threw her arms around me and just held me. It was what I really needed. "How are you holding up?"

I held her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I'm doing okay." I pulled back and my dad was standing there and he pulled me into his arms. "Thanks for coming dad."

"No need son. We love her already."

We were pulled out of our embrace when I heard my name. "EDWARD COME QUICK SHE'S WAKING UP."

My breath caught in my throat and I was running faster than I should have been in a hospital but I just didn't care. My angel was waking up.

I pushed past Emmett and was by her side in no time. I saw her eyelids move. "Bella? I need you to open them beautiful eyes Angel. For me. Come back to me." I kissed her hand and I felt it.

She squeezed my hand. "Edward?" Her weak voice croaked out.

"Yes my love open your eyes baby." And she did.

"Don't cry my love." She whispered. I didn't even know I was crying. I was just so happy she was back and safe.

"They are happy tears baby. I have missed you. You had me so worried. Do you need anything?" She smiled a small smile at me.

"Some water would be good." I told Emmett to go get the doctor while I moved her bed to her sitting up and let her sip some water.

"Edward I love you." I gently pressed my lips to hers.

"My love. I love you more than the birds love to sing. More than the sun loves to shine. You are my world."

I heard sniffles and looked behind me. Everyone was standing there. "Baby you have some visitors." I went to move back so everyone could see but Bella grabbed my hand. So I just sat beside the bed and watched people visit.

Seeing Bella and her parents made me smile. She loved them and they loved her. Charlie was sitting on the bed by Bella's head rubbing his hand over her head. While Renee sat near her hand and held it.

"Bella don't you dare scare us like that again." Charlie chastised.

Bella smiled. "I have to do something to keep you on your toes old man." She smiled.

Charlie smiled and wiped away a tear from his eye. "I love you Bells."

"Me too daddy."

They visited before saying they were going back to the beach house to rest and fix supper.

My parents were next in visiting. I loved seeing my family and Bella's getting along. My mother kissed Bella's forehead. "Dear you gave us quite a scare. I do believe Edward hasn't left but 20 minutes to shower."

TRAITOR! "Mom!" She looked over at me with a smug smile. Bella on the other hand…glared at me. And my dad, well he had this 'your in trouble' look.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. You mean to tell me you have stayed the entire time?" I felt like I was in major trouble so instead of verbally answering, I just nodded.

"Edward. We will talk more about this alone. I promise you that."

Uh oh. Thanks a lot mom.

* * *

Reviews are loved! Let me know what you think!

Hugs and Love

Shawna


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, well we only have two more chapters and a epo to go. I am overwhelmed by the hits this story has gotten. To the readers, reviewers, and everyone else, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. I couldn't have made it this far without you.

I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

It's been 2 days since Bella woke up and today she was going home. Her promise she made of talking about me staying the whole time came up. And boy did I get my ass chewed out.

***Flashback***

Everyone had already left to give Bella some rest for the night. I was hoping that she had already had time to cool off and forget about my staying.

"Edward it's time we talk about why you felt the need to stay."

Or maybe she was still pissed about the whole thing. Think Edward , think! Oh! I know, give her the look and crooked smile. Then apologize your ass off and say you only thought of her well being. Yeah that will work.

"Whatever you are trying to come up with in your head, won't work." Damnit!

"Bella love. I'm sorry that I didn't take care of myself. But I'm not sorry I put you first. You mean so much to me and when I saw you laying here helpless. Myself could wait. I knew I wasn't leaving you. But your dad and mom are very persuasive. I only left long enough to shower. I just knew that if you woke up and I wasn't here that you would think I didn't care or love you. And I couldn't have that Bella. I love you so much." I knew I had to just tell her the truth.

"Edward." Her voice was so soft and gentle. I looked up at her beautiful face to see a sweet smile. "Thank you for being honest. I'm sorry you felt that way but you still should have taken care of yourself. How do you think it would have make me feel if I woke up and you had been admitted because you didn't take care of yourself?" Shit I didn't think about that..

"I guess that thought never crossed my mind. It's just you are the most important thing to me now and forever." I kissed her hand that I was holding.  
"Well if you really mean that. Then you will go home. At least tonight for me go home and get some rest."

She squeezed my hand. "But who will be with you."

Just them their was a knock at the door and Bella smiled. "I have that covered. Come on in girls." When I saw my mother and Alice walk in I knew I had been set up.

I looked back at Bella who's cheeks were tinted a very nice shade of pink. "You little minx. You set me up didn't you?" She giggled and nodded. I looked at my mother and Alice. "And you two knew I was going to get my butt chewed out and let me just walk right in!" That was it all three of them busted out laughing.

I smiled seeing how easily my mother has taken with the Swan's. "Fine I'll go but if anything happens-"

"WE KNOW!" All three of them yelled. I kissed Bella's head and went home to get some much needed rest.

***End flashback***

So now I'm walking with the nurse as she pushes Bella out to my car. Both sets of parents were very persistent that us kids stay in the Swan's house while the parents stayed in our house.

Driving back to the beach house with Bella's hand in mine made all the wrongs in the world right.

"How are you feeling?' I kissed her hand while keeping my eyes on the road. But I could just imagine her eyes rolling in her pretty little head.

"Edward sweetie, I'm fine. I have felt fine since yesterday morning. I love you for caring so much but baby you need to calm down." She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

We pulled in and everyone helped get Bella inside and relaxed. "Baby your dad and I have to go somewhere but I'll be back soon. If you need me call me." She smiled.

"Okay baby. Be careful. I love you." I had to kiss her.

"I love you too." With that I nodded to Charlie and we left.

Charlie and I had talked the other day about Bella's car. Her Audi was completely totaled and I wanted to get her a new car. Charlie said Bella would freak out if she found out I bought her a car.

So he and I devised a plan. He would buy the car and I would write him a check for the same amount. She will never know the difference.

We arrived at the dealership and I knew how much she liked her Audi but I wanted something she would love.

An hour later we were leaving in a Bentley Supersport Convertible. It was black with black rims. It was all Bella.

Now I just hoped she liked it.

BPOV

Being out of the hospital felt amazing. I don't recall much of what happened. I remember Alice and I were talking about Edward and Jasper when she screamed. I remember feeling the cars crash but that was it. No sound no nothing.

While I was unconscious something happened to me.

***Flashback***

I wasn't awake I knew that. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a white room. I looked around and saw no one. I couldn't figure out where I was. Was Alice okay? Was I dead?

"Isabella?" I snapped my head up.

No. It couldn't be.

"Gran?" I walked to where the woman who was my only confidant growing up, and passed away when I was 13, was standing.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Oh my Bella Isabella. You have grown into an amazing woman. I couldn't be more proud."

I smiled. "Gran, where am I? Am I dead?" I didn't know what I would do if I was. I didn't want my parents, siblings, and now the knew people in my life to hurt. Edward, who is my heart and soul, shouldn't have to go through that.

She smiled a gentle smile at me. "No honey. It's not your time. But I do have to tell you something."

"What is it Gran?"

"Oh Isabella, Edward is it for you baby. The fate's up here put you two together. Together your souls are bound. One is not complete without the other. Also your mother and father are going to receive a gift.. I can't tell you the whole thing. All I can say is, it's something big. But I must go Isabella. When its time you will wake up." She pulled back from me and started walking away.

"No Gran. Please don't go." I wanted a few more minutes with her.

"My sweet baby. I am always watching over you. Now hurry up and wake up for that beautiful man who loves you and needs you. I love you." She was fading away.

"I love you too, Gran." And with that she was gone.

***End Flashback***

"Yooohoooo Bella?" I looked up and saw Alice and Rose standing by my bed.

"Hey girls. I'm sorry I was away in my own little world." I scooted up and patted the bed to let them sit down.

"How are you Bells?" Alice was better only sore in some spots. She had gotten released the day after the accident.

"I'm good. A little sore but I'm okay. I'll be glad when I can get out again. But I have 4 weeks in the cast. So we shall see how it goes." They all agreed.

We sat around talking and having girl time.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Edward poked his head in the door. "Hey ladies. Mind if I talk to Bella?" The girls smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Hi baby." I smiled. Every time he's around the ache in my heart mends.

"Hello my Bella." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"So what did you and my father have to do?" I watched as his face froze a second before relaxing.

"He wanted to take a ride in my Volvo. He's thinking of getting your mom a new car." That's odd, mom just got a brand new car last year.

"Okay. Did he like it?" Edward laughed.

"No not really. He said it wasn't her style." I smiled knowing he was right. My mom likes cars like Lexus, or Mercedes.

"That sounds about right." I couldn't help the yawn that covered my face. Edward smiled at me.

"Go to sleep baby. I love you." He kissed my lips gently and I have missed the feel of him so much. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and I the moan that came out of my mouth was embarrassing.

He pulled back from me. "No Bella. As much as I would love to throw you back on this bed and make love to you until you couldn't stand straight, we can't. I won't until you are better and the doctor says so."

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. Thank you for being the smart one here."

He cupped my cheek. "I'm always the smart one love." I laughed and threw my pillow at him to which he let out his deep belly laugh. "Get some rest. I love you Bella."

I laid down and snuggled up with my pillow. "I love you too, Edward." I closed my eyes and that was it.

* * *

Reviews are loved and I love you all so show me the love!

Hugs and love,

Shawna


	16. Chapter 16

Okay everyone this is the next to the last chapter. We have one more to go and then an epo.

I own nothing

Please leave me some love!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**EPOV**

The weeks had passed by so quickly. Bella was doing amazing on her recovery. She is in a walking cast now and is happy about that. She only has to wear it another week. Just in time for the move. She still has no idea about the car or the fact we are all going back together,

She and I have grown closer in our relationship. We have learnt to talk about things and what we want in life. Our goals are the same.

Our parents have gotten extremely close. They talk all the time and they even took off for a weekend trip together. None of us could be any happier.

Jasper and Alice are joined at the hip and its nice. Emmett and Rose, well they are Emmett and Rose. Always touching and sneaking off places. They think they are smooth but I remember one night Bella and I caught them.

***flashback***

We were all sitting down watching Transformers. Alice and Jasper were in the floor, Bella and I were on the couch so she could keep her leg elevated. Emmett and Rose were in the recliner.

When all of the sudden Rose and Emmett stood up and said they would be back. None of us thought anything and got back into the movie.

By the time the movie was over Bella wanted to go to bed.

So I picked her up and we headed up to her bathroom to get ready for bed. When we opened the door the bathroom was all steamy and we heard moaning.

"Oh yes, Emmett right there." We heard Rose say before we quickly close the door and fell on Bella's bed laughing.

We had calmed down 15 minutes later when they emerged from the bathroom. Bella and I lost it. Rose actually blushed and Emmett had this stupid grin on his face.

Bella had tears pouring down her face.

"You….you…guys….are….cleaning…the…bathroom…with….bleach." She actually got that out between fits of giggles.

Rose and Emmett left as quickly as they could.

We haven't let them live it down yet.

***end flashback***

So this leads us guys sitting here while the girls are out shopping. "Dude when are the girls coming back? I am missing my Rosie." I chuckled. "Shut up Edward."

Jasper looked between us. "Am I ever going to know?"

I laughed. "Yeah man remind me when we are alone."

"Make screw you Edward," Emmett wanted to be pissed but he couldn't hide that big ass grin on his face.

"Emmett since you asked me five minutes ago the answer still hasn't changed. I don't know when they will be home. Now go outside or something. I have to go to the house for a bit."

He huffed and I laughed while walking over to my house.

I don't know how long I was at the house before the doorbell rang.

I opened the door. "EDDIE!" Oh god no! What is she doing here?

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I sent a text behind my back to Jasper saying I needed him ASAP.

"Well I come to see my amazing boyfriend." She came up to me and ran her finger down my chest. I quickly took a step back.

"We split up Tanya. I don't want you. Now go away." I was getting panicky.

"Now Eddie-" She was interrupted.

"I believe he told you to leave." OH SHIT! I looked up at saw Bella and the girls.

**BPOV**

I wanted to surprise Edward today. The doctor told me I had recovered more quickly than he had expected and that all my bones were healed. So I made up the excuse to go shopping when I really went to go get my leg checked and the okay to take off the walking cast.

"He is going to flip Bella." Alice said as she and I were walking to her car.

"Lets hope so." I giggled.

We stopped by and picked up a few outfits. Nothing really we just didn't want to lie to Edward.

We pulled up at the house and I noticed a woman standing at the door with a white faced Edward.

"Bella whatever she says believe me its not true. That is Edward's ex, Tanya. I'm going to kill a bitch." Rose was fuming.

"No Rose. Let me handle it. Please." She looked at me and nodded.

Alice popped in. "Yeah Rose, Bella is a scary chick when she has to be.

We got out and walked over to them.

I heard Edward tell her to go away. But clearly the bitch wasn't getting the idea.

"I believe he told you to leave." I stood there arms crossed and I'm sure a pissed off look on my face with the girls behind me.

This blonde bimbo looked me up and down. "Oh he is just playing, he is my boyfriend."

"No, he isn't. I would appreciate it if you would move out of the way so I can kiss my fiance hello." I heard her gasp and step in front of me.

"I said move." She was testing my last step of patience.

"Look I don't know who you are bitch but Eddie is my man." That was it. I reached my hand back and smacked her across that botoxed face of hers. I heard the girls gasp behind me.

"I will not tell you again. Move!" She stepped out of my way. I looked up into Edward's lust filled eyes. So, hitting his ex girlfriend is a turn on huh? Well good to know.

He pulled me to him and kissed the hell out of me. "Hey baby. Missed you."

I smiled. "Hi sexy. I missed you to."

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" I quickly turned but not quickly enough so she caught me with a small hook to my chin.

I laughed. "Wrong move blondie." I moved my let and swept her feet out from underneath her. She landed flat on her back.

I climbed on top of her. "I think it would be a wise move for you to leave and never come back what do you think? Because I have been to prison and I'm not scared to go back." I didn't have to tell her it was for recreational purposes only. Seeing as the fear in her eyes was very noticeable. I think she got the point for she quickly nodded her head.

"Shall I call you a cab?"

"Already did Bella babe." Rose called over my shoulder while offering her hand to help me up. She hugged me and we laughed. "Bad ass Bella. Emmett was right about you. I love you girl."

It wasn't five minutes later a police care pulled up and handcuffed Tanya before putting her in the back of the car. She is getting charged with disturbing and trespassing on private property. Thank you daddy for buying this side of the beach. Oh wait…I didn't tell you guys that. My dad actually owned the beach house that the Cullen's bought. So…yeah there are private property signs everywhere.

"Bella you got your cast off!" Everyone was outside now.

I smiled up at Edward. Seeing the love he had for me. "Yes I did baby. Surprise!" He laughed and swung me around in his arms.

"I love you my Bella. Always and what you did today, defending me. I have no words. Thank you my love. And between us. It was hot as hell!" I laughed.

"I love you to Edward. Your welcome. You are mine yesterday, today, tomorrow, and forever." He kissed me.

"Yeah that is all fine and dandy but what's this fiance business?" Ooops.

* * *

Please Review they are loved and most welcomed!

Hugs and Love,

Shawna


	17. Chapter 17

Okay all this is the final chapter of ASB. Thank you to all who have stayed with me throughout this journey. There have been thousands of hits and visitors. Not to mention the reviews. Those are the best. Thank you all so very much.

There will be a SEQUEL! I cannot express that enough. When I first started this story I didn't think I would have a sequel. But that is how it turned out and I think it's for the best. I don't know when that will be but I have some ideas. Just bare with me.

Again thank you all so very much. I could cry seeing this end but I do have a epilogue. So. With that being said, here is the final chapter of ASB. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

"Yeah that is all fine and dandy but what's this fiance business?" Oops. I looked up and there stood both sets of our parents. And my dad was trying to look furious but I could see the amusement and the twitch of his mustache. "Nothing Daddy. I was only trying to get a rise out of her. I promise not engaged." I could have sworn I heard Edward mumbled, 'yet,' under his breath. But I wasn't sure.

"Oh Bella I saw what you did and Edward if you don't marry this girl, you are out of the family!" Esme, god love her. We all laughed.

"No kids seriously we all have to talk. Let's head inside and discuss some things." Carlisle pushed us into the house where we all congregated around the dining room table.

"We all wanted to talk about our move to Washington. Now I want you all to listen and hear us out. We thought it would be a great idea if we bought a house for you all to live in near campus. You guys are going to want to spend time with each other when you aren't in school so us four split the cost and this is your new home." WHAT? Esme pulled laid out a folder on the table and pictures of the house were passed around. "It has 7 bedrooms 4 baths. A den, a dining room, the basement is the game room and theater. You have a garage big enough to fit all your cars. It is also back in the woods so you have privacy. You have 20 acres of land."

This is insane. I am so shocked. As I look around the table I see everyone else is too. "Now there is a little more. Everything in the house is good to go. Esme and Renee bought everything and decorated the house. While Charlie and I, well, we didn't do anything. But that is where we were when we went on that 4 day weekend trip. We love you all and we want you to know this is our gift to you all. For finding love and never letting it go."

I felt the tears sliding down my face. I was the first to jump up and hug our parents. Everyone else did the same. "Now here is the funny part, we all decided to buy a house and live together. Renee and Esme have joined at the hip and Charlie and I have become great friends. So we are just a few miles away from you guys. In case you need us."

After our talk was over I couldn't wait to just be alone with Edward and take it all in.

**EPOV**

Okay so, our parents are the coolest. Buying us a house? Never saw that coming. But knowing I won't have to be without my Bella at night. Well that is the best thing I could ever ask for.

I knew Bella wanted to get away and think about things. She was just that type of person. So we headed up to my room to relax.

We were laying on my bed with her head oh my chest while I was running my fingers through her soft wavy hair.

"What do you think about this whole thing?" She mumbled into my chest.

I smiled. "I think its wonderful. I didn't know how I was going to see you when we started school." I felt her sigh.

"Me too. I guess we have some pretty amazing parents huh?" I could feel her smile pull up.

I chuckled. "Yes love we do."

We laid there talking for about another hour when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I looked up and saw Renee enter. She smiled when she saw how we were laying.

"Hey you two. I just wanted you to know Jake came bye. Final campfire is tonight. Since we leave on Wednesday. He wanted me to tell you be there at 7." Bella smiled and I could see the tears she was trying to fight.

"Okay thanks mom." Bella snuggled back into my chest. I saw Renee wipe a tear and close the door as she left.

"Love, are you okay?" She sniffled a little.

"Yeah. I just get emotional when I have to leave here." I pulled her close wishing I could make that hurt go away.

Six-thirty rolled around and we were all walking down the beach. It was us and our parents. As we reached the fire all the girls attacked Bella and Alice while the guys shook hands with Emmett. My mom had a few tears in her eyes and Renee was silently crying.

But what broke me was seeing Bella start sobbing when Jake came up to her. She really loves him like a brother. "Don't do it Bells. Not yet." He pulled her close as she cried. "You are stronger than this. Put them big girl panties on and play for us this last night."

She wiped her face as did a few other people and we all sat down. My mom and dad were beside me. Jasper and Alice were in front of us. Emmett and Rose were on another log with Bella's parents. Bella was next to the other players.

This is what she needs.

"Okay any requests?" Bella smacked Jake upside the head.

"Hey damnit Bella!" Leah smacked him in the same spot. "Leah!"

"Language you big idiot." She was trying not to crack. We all were losing it.

"Okay sorry. Would anyone like to hear a song?"

My mom spoke up. "Home Is Where The Heart Is." My mom is a Lady Antebellum freak.

Bella lit up. "I love that one Esme."

They started playing and I could see the moment Bella got in her zone. She became radiant.

Home Is Where The Heart Is by Lady Antebellum

I felt I was spinning my wheels  
Before too long the road was calling  
I packed everything I own  
So sure that I was leaving this small town life behind for good  
And not a single tear was falling  
It took leaving for me to understand  
Sometimes your dreams just aren't what life has planned

"Edward she is amazing." I saw my mom never take her eyes off Bella.

"I know mom." I knew she could hear the pride in my voice.

[Chorus]  
Mama said home is where the heart is  
When I left that town  
I made it all the way to West Virginia  
And that's where my heart found  
Exactly where I'm supposed to be  
It didn't take much time  
It's just south of the Mason Dixon line  
It's just south of the Mason Dixon line

I worked third shift at an all night diner  
Only stayed to save a little money for  
Enough gas to make it to the east coast  
That's when I saw the brightest pair of  
Deep blue eyes walking straight into my life  
And every night we talked till it became so clear  
And I could feel those dreams inside shifting gears  
Cause love brought me here

[Repeat Chorus]

And I'm standing in my veil about to say I do  
As mama smiles with tear drops in her eyes  
And then I realize there's something mama always knew  
Love is what I really left to find

[Repeat Chorus]

We all clapped as Leah called out for a special song. "I want to hear it before I lose my mind!"

"Jeez Jake what did you do knock her up? She is moody!" Nobody said anything. I didn't know what was going on.

Bella got wide eyed. "NO! Really?" Leah giggled and nodded. I saw my Bella jumped up and attack Leah. "Oh my god. Congrats you guys!" She smacked Jake again. "That one was for not telling me!"

Everyone laughed. But then Jake seemed to get serious. "Bells…" His voice quivered which made Bella turn to him. Leah smiled at the two just like I was doing. "Lean and I talked…and we can't think of anyone better." He had tears flowing down his face. "Will you be the godmother of our baby?" Oh boy.

Bella burst into tears. "Yes of course. I would be honored you two." She hugged them both. Then Jake came over to me. "Edward, you and Bella are going to be together forever. Anyone can see that. And I have gotten to know you over the summer. And the way you protect Bella shows me you would protect anything that matters to her. Leah and I want you to be the godfather." Didn't see that one coming.

I smiled. "I would be honored Jake and Leah. Thank you for thinking of me and saying those kind words." We had a man hug and I went over to Leah and kissed her cheek.

"Okay enough mushy stuff." Sam called out.

"Alright. Special Song for the expecting couple."

Perfect Day by Lady Antebellum

Went walking through town just the other day  
with nothin much to do.  
As the sun came breakin down through the clouds  
I never seen the sky so blue  
I saw a cajun man with a red guitar singing on the side of the street  
I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and said play me a country beat  
And it sounded like...

Met up with some friends outside of town  
we were headed towards the lake  
I hopped into the back of a jacked up jeep and felt the wind upon my face  
We got to the spot and the sun was hot, everybody was feelin fine.  
So we jumped on in for a midday swim and then we lost all track of time.

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin in a perfect day.

As the moon came out and the fire burned  
everybody was singin along  
To some Ramblin' Man a little Curtis BLOW and all them feel good songs  
We danced all night without a care, no place we'd rather be  
Cause these are the days we'll talk about, when we lived so wild and free

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin in a perfect day.

We were sittin in the sand as he grabbed my hand  
And then leaned in for a kiss  
I couldn't help but think with the stars above it don't get much better than this

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin, feels like dreamin', slowly drifting, through this perfect day.

And that is how our summer at Myrtle Beach, South Carolina ended. The Cullen clan fell in love with the Swan clan. Now comes the reality part.

I have learnt that life takes us places we never thought we would go, and where it takes us, we never know. But I am so glad it led me here for I found the love of my life.

* * *

Reviews are loved.

I love you all.

Hugs and kisses.

Shawna


	18. Chapter 18

Okay guys so here it is. I can't believe it! My first finished multichapter story. Gosh, um I just want to thank everyone who has given this story a shot. Its gotten thousands of hits and visitors. Those of you who love this story enough to review, YOU are the reason I write stories. Yes I love writing but what would a story be without its readers and reviewers. So thank you from all that I am. I couldn't have done it without you.

I will start posting another finished story TODAY! Here is a tidbit about it, Bella, Rose, and Alice are living a double life. One as high schoolers, and another being rockstars. But nobody knows they are the same. Its called Rock Star! I wrote it with a friend Mistress. If you could please give that shot as well.

Again thank you all so very very much. I love each and every one of you.

Now on with the show!

Enjoy!

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

BPOV

So here I am back in Washington with Edward and the rest of the gang. We had just arrived at the giant sized mansion.

I am in love with this house. I love mine and Edward's bedroom. I love saying that. OUR bedroom.

I felt arms wrap around me. I knew who they belonged to so I leaned back into him. "Hey baby. What has you thinking so hard?"

I smiled. "Nothing really. Just how much I love this house and saying our bedroom." I felt and heard him chuckle.

"Yes love the same for me as well. The truck should be here soon with the cars on it." I sighed. I still hadn't got a car yet and every time I brought the subject up people would abruptly change it.

"Yup I hear it now." Everyone came outside to help unload and park the cars.

We got the cars off and parked and I went to go back inside before my dad called out. "Hey I think we forgot one."

I turned around and as the truck backed away, sitting on the other side of it was the most beautiful car. It was a Bentley Supersport. "Who's car is that?" Everyone turned and looked at me.

Edward smiled. "Yours love." I could feel my jaw drop.

"No way." I slowly started walking to the car so afraid it would disappear. When my dad stood beside me and handed me the keys.

"What say you take it for a test drive?" The grin that spread across my face at getting a new car and being able to drive it, was beyond measure.

"GIRLS!" Alice and Rose hauled ass and jumped in the car.

We were flying down the road. The car drove like you were on air. It was the most amazing ride.

We came back to the house and I jumped out and ran to Edward. "Thank you baby! I love it. I love you!"

"Um…Bella. I didn't-" I interrupted him.

"Yes you did because my daddy can't lie so when he tried that and I looked in his eyes I knew you did it. Thank you." I kissed him.

"Well just great. I take the boy to get the car and he gets the credit!" Everyone laughed as I tackled my daddy.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy. I love you."

He blushed three shades of red. "Yea, yea. Get off me crazy woman!"

It was a few hours later that the parents left us to our new home. We were all sitting in the game room playing pool and watching TV.

"Hey Bella I am beat. Let's go to bed." I smiled and nodded.

Upon reaching our bedroom I was picked up and thrown on the bed.

I watched as Edward locked our door and turned around to look at me with lust filled eyes. Oh yes its time to christen the new bedroom.

**EPOV- (LEMON ALERT PEOPLE LEMON ALERT)**

I wanted Bella and I wanted her naked five minutes ago. I threw her on the bed before locking the door. It was time for the animal to take over. This wouldn't be gentle. It's been too long since I have had her and I am a man in need.

I stalked over to her and hovered over her before kissing the breath out of her.

"Baby, this won't be even close to gentle. I have been so long without you that I have to have you." I said between nipping and sucking on her neck.

She arched her perfect breasts into my chest. "I don't want it gentle Edward. I just want you."

Fuck! She has no idea what she does to me hearing her talk that way.

"You aren't partial to anything you are wearing are you?" Please say no!

"No baby. They are just clothes. With Alice, easily bought." Thank you God! I ripped her shit and shorts right off her leaving her in her bra and panties. She looks so damn hot laying beneath me panting and lust evident on her face with love in her eyes.

With a flick of my wrist the bra was god and I used my teeth to rip off her panties. You know what she did? She moaned really fucking loud.

I quickly shed my clothes before aligning myself at her entrance. "Please Edward just fuck me. NOW!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." I plunged into my heaven. My saving grace was right here in this moment. Their was nothing like that first thrust. Nothing!

"God Bella you feel so damn good baby."

"Shut up talking Edward and get to fuckin!" Oh she wants it like that.

"Fine." I flipped her on her hands and knees before grabbing her left leg and holding it up so I could hit that perfect spot that should have her cuminng on my dick in no time.

"Oh shit right there baby!" I started pounding into her like it was a race. I could see the finish like I just had to get her there.

"Bella, come for me right now!" That was it.

"Oh yes fuck yes! Yes! Shit!" She was squeezing my cock like a damn vice grip. I couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCK! Ugh!" We collapsed in bed exhausted. That was the last thing I remember before the alarm woke me up the next morning.

I rolled over and smacked it. "Ung…five more minutes." Bella mumbled. I chuckled loving how she hated mornings.

I looked under the covers noticing she and I were still naked. No Edward you have to get up! But I am up! No not what I meant! Asshole!

I kissed Bella's cheek. "Come on we have to go register."

She groaned before flinging the covers off her and stomping into the bathroom.

I looked down at my dick.

Fine but make it a quickie!

Thank you!

After our little romp in the shower we were dressed and ready to go. We had arrived with the rest of the gang at the university. I was holding Bella's hand. "Ready to start the next story of our lives?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with the amount of love shining in her eyes that almost made me drop to my knees. "Never been more ready."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

There it is. The End! As for a sequal well I will do one. Once inspiration hits. Links to the cars, house, what the bedrooms look like, everything is up on my profile. Check them out!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Reviews are loved.

Shawna


	19. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Okay guys I know that it has been forever! I really apologize for that. Real life has kicked my ass in so many ways its not funny. **

**BUT! I have a very dear friend who I see quite alot on the weekends and she has offered to let me update on her computer!**

**For those of you who have forgotten about me I really apologize and hope you will reread my stories. I hate that I have let you guys down I can assure you it wasn't my intention.**

**So I'm letting you know NOW that I am planning on updating Rock Star very soon here in the next oh week. So be on the lookout. **

**I love you all and hope you guys will give me another chance!**

**Love yall!**

**Shawna**


End file.
